Lo mejor de mi vida
by erika shields
Summary: Disculpen la tardanza... Cap 8, espero y les guste. Ya saben dejen reviews. Besos las quiero.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Otra vez aquí estoy, este es mi nuevo fic, espero y le guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, solo los tome prestados. En esta historia Serena y Darién son buenos amigos (bueno eran, hay lo leerán), llevan un buen de conocerse, si en este fic no la hace tanto de enojar, bueno al menos por ahora no, después quien sabe. Los dejo para que lo lean.

**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

Capitulo 1. Un día inolvidable.

Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida… de que otra manera podría describirlo, aun no puedo creerlo las piernas me tiemblan, las manos me sudaban, estoy totalmente nerviosa. Pero creo debería comenzar desde el principio.

Flash Back…………………………….

Era un lunes como todos, llegue tarde a la escuela, tuve un examen sorpresa del cual se que no voy a salir muy bien, olvide mi almuerzo, y para colmo me sacaron de la clase de matemáticas.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron, solo quería despejarme a si que decidí ir a mi lugar favorito. (Algo no muy raro en mí…jajaja). Entre con un solo objetivo Divertirme, me lo merecía después de un día tan difícil.

Y hay estaban, mis mejores amigos me acerque y salude.

Hola- dije alegremente

Que tal Serena-contesto Andrew

Hola cabeza de chorlito que tal tu día-dijo el antipático de Darién.

Hola Andrew, y Darién tu siempre tan lindo, y respecto a mi día déjenme decirles que tuve un espantoso día-

Si ya le imagino llegaste tarde-

Olvidaste tu almuerzo-

Examen sorpresa-

Decía uno y otro. Escuchen- grite- Si ya se… por lo general siempre es lo mismo pero hoy…

Ya no digas nada por que hoy tu día va a mejorar, verdad Darién-

Ah bueno… mmm no lo se-

Claro que si sabes-dijo Andrew un poco sospechoso-por que no pasan a la bodega-

Bueno no se si Serena quiera-

La verdad no entiendo de qué hablan, pero si ir mejorara mi día, acepto con gusto-

Esta bien los llevo-

Quizás me tienen una sorpresa… mmm un helado, pastel, si pastel, pero… por que una sorpresa hoy… - pensé

Pasen- dijo amablemente Andrew

Gracias Andrew-

Solo espero que se lo digas- dijo muy bajito

Y yo como siempre imprudente- Decirme que??-

Andrew salio sin contestar. Tomamos asiento en unas escaleras que hay se encontraban.

Darién decirme que?? No es que sea curiosa pero… jajaja

Serena sabes que llevamos mucho tiempo de amigos-

Si Darién??- dije mirándolo extrañamente

Y que eres muy importante para mi??-

Claro tú también lo eres, yo te quiero mucho-

Y yo a ti-

Se…re…-tartamudeo

Si??- que tendrá actúa muy raro- pensé

Serena quieres ser mi novia??-

No lo pensé, solo dije- Si… si Darién quiero ser tu novia-

Darién me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, no podía creerlo Darién Chiba me estaba besando, al chico que siempre vi como un amigo, mi mejor amigo, como el chico que le gustaba a mi amiga Rei, Haaa si me esta besando, no se como describir lo que estoy sintiendo, sus labios son tan suaves.

Ese tierno beso por fin termino, me miro, sonrió y me dijo- Serena siempre me has gustado desde el día en que te conocí- dijo muy sonrojado

Darién a mi también, pero… nunca pensé que te interesaras en mi- igual de sonrojada

Yo tampoco, estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras- volvió a besarme.

En eso momento entro Andrew y dijo- Ya se lo dijiste… hay que bueno y al parecer acepto, felicidades-

Andrew tu eras cómplice- aun poco sonrojada por como nos había encontrado.

Si serena, el fue el que me animo a decirte lo que sentía-

Gracias Andrew, creo que sin ti nunca se hubiera animado-

Mire al reloj ya era tarde mi madre me mataría por llegar tan tarde.

Chicos lo siento tengo que irme es… tardísimo-

Yo te llevo-

No te molestes-

Serena deja que te lleve-

Si Serena de ahora en adelante así será yo te llevare a tu casa, no quisiera que te pasara algo, entendido- me dijo haciendo cara de puchero

Claro Sr. Chiba- dije regalándole una sonrisa

Nos despedimos de Andrew y subimos al auto, no tardamos en llegar a mi casa.

Darién aquí déjame-

No como crees te llevo hasta la puerta-

No si mi papa te ve…

Nada… de todos modos pronto hablare con el-

No, mejor esperamos un poco-

Sere tu padre me conoce-

Si… pero sabe que solo eres un amigo, imagínate como se va a poner-

Darién imaginándose la escena comienza a reír.

Que te pasa no es para que te rías- dije algo molesta

Tu dijiste imagínate comos se va poner y es lo que hice y es muy divertido… jajaja-

Darién mejor esperemos un poco-

Esta bien… que no sea mucho- dijo algo triste

Si- dije mirándolo tiernamente

Vas a salir algún lado por la tarde??-

Si tengo que ir a estudiar casa al templo con las chicas… por?-

Solo para llevarte, no quiero que mi novia ande sola por las calles-

Darién no exageres, no es para tanto…jejeje-

Ya dije!! A que hora vengo??

A las 6:00 p.m.-

OK. Aquí estaré-

Llegamos a la entrada como el dijo bajo del auto a abrirme la puerta.

Bueno pequeña nos vemos a las 6:00-

Se despidió dándome otro tierno beso, pero primero fijándose que no estuviera mi padre.

Pero mi madre estaba viendo todo desde la ventana de su habitación- Que bueno que sea Darién- Pensó mi madre, entre a mi casa y grite- Mama ya llegue- pero no escuche respuesta alguna, así que subí a mi habitación- Que raro donde estará- Estaba por cambiarme cuando tocaron la puerta.

Serena hija puedo pasar-

Si mama pasa, donde estabas??-

En mi habitación, hija tienes algo que contarme-

Hay mama, si solo que hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida-

Vaya que si… por que tienes una enorme sonrisa-

Si mamá, pero solo que no se como decírtelo, solo espero que no te molestes-

Tendría por que??, fue Darién quien te vino a dejar verdad??

Si fue Darién, y lo que tengo que contarte se refiere a el-

Pues dime… se que son buenos amigos jejeje-

Si éramos buenos amigos, pero hoy todo cambio…suspire y seguí… hoy Darién… me pidió que fuera su novia- dije muy emocionada y a la vez sonrojada.

Que bueno hija, estoy muy feliz-

De veras mama, no lo puedo creer-

Darién siempre me ha gustado para ti, es un buen chico y se ve que te quiero mucho.-

Solo que hay un problema… Darién quiere hablar con mi padre- dije un poco temerosa.

Pues esta bien, eso habla mucho de Darién, de que te respeta y te quiere-

Si tienes toda la razón-

No te preocupes yo hablo con el-

Si solo espera un poco más, yo te dijo cuando sea el momento-

Si esta bien, cambiando de tema vas a salir?-

Si voy a estudiar con las chicas y a contarles la nueva noticia-

Bueno te dejo para que te cambies-

Mi madre salio de mi habitación y dispuse a cambiarme, ya estaba lista, bueno casi lista, cuando Darién llego. Mi mama lo recibió muy amable (por suerte mi padre llegaría hasta muy tarde).

Hola Darién como has estado- dijo mi mamá

Muy bien Sra. Tsukino, y usted como ha estado??

Bien gracias Darién, tu siempre tan amable y respetuoso, ya te dije llámame Mama Ikuko-

Tratare, aunque no le prometo nada-

Esta bien Darién, Serena me contó que tu y ella…- Darién no la dejo continuar

Si hoy le pedí que fuera mi novia, espero y no le moleste-Dijo un poco preocupado

No, la verdad siempre quise que lo hicieras y por fin te animaste- dijo mi madre alegremente

De que tanto hablan se puede saber- dije

Nada hija, nada-

Gracias Mama Ikuko- dijo muy bajito Darién

Mama ya nos vamos, llego como a las 10:00pm-

No crees que sea muy tarde-

No se preocupe yo la traigo, y si es posible mas temprano-

Darién…!!!- dije reclamando

Nos vemos Sra.-

Así nos dirigimos rumbo al templo, la verdad temía de la reacción de Reí, ya que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Darién, pero el siempre la ignoro. Sabía que las demás estarían muy felices, ya que siempre le gusto vernos juntos, pero Reí…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Continuara

Que actitud tomara Rei?

El padre de Serena aceptara a Darién?

Bueno hasta aquí llego mi loca idea, si se que aun no dice nada que no sepamos ya, pero solo esperen…

Quisiera agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews en mi primer fic, Saly-luna, SerenaTsukinoMoon (Te agradezco mucho por la sugerencia), Fénix d΄Alba, Usako Suyi (gracias por el aguante) Jaz021, Isabel, Lilith, Gaby Bunny (si Suyi es buena promoviendo) Ydiel, mi querida amiga Celia Chiba (muchas gracias por tu apoyo) Lorena. La mayoría fueron muy lindos y amables, aunque hubo excepciones, pero no importa (no soy rencorosa) de todos modos gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron en leerlo. Espero y este fic si sea de su agrado.

Por fis dejen reviews ya saben se aceptan saludos, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas y díganme si les gusta para continuar.

PD. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.


	2. Amigas o enemigas?

Hola!!! Que tal a todas….muchas gracias, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, y gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos que me han dado para seguir escribiendo, haaa que haría sin ustedes. Ya que lo pidieron aquí esta la continuación…

**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

Capitulo 2. Amigas o enemigas???

Ya en el templo, aun dentro del auto… Yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos cosa que Darién noto.

Como se lo diré, como??- pensé

Serena estas bien???- dijo mirándome fijamente

Si por que lo preguntas Darién- conteste un poco nerviosa.

No se… estas extraña, desde que salimos de tu casa-

No Darién…mmm ya sabes eso de venir a estudiar no me agrada mucho… preferiría estar mejor contigo jejeje.- dije un poco apenada.

Sabes que yo también, pero tus estudios son importantes-

Darién bajo del auto para abrirme la puerta.

Vamos o vas llegar tarde, y quiero llegar por ti antes de las 9:00- dijo dándome la mano.

Y eso por que, tu acabas de decir "tus estudios son importantes"??-dije con muy seria

Pues no se… para que vayamos a otro lado. Claro si tú quieres??- dijo sonrojado

Claro jejeje-

Ya en el templo, se encontraban las chicas.

Hola, ya llegue!!!- dije alegremente.

Hola chicas!!- dijo Darién

Hola Serena!!!- dijeron todas

Hola Darién que gusto verte- dijo Amy

Si hola Darién y ese milagro- dijo Lita

Mina noto que veníamos tomados de la mano.

Haaa!!!! Chicos ustedes tomados de la mano??Jejeje - dijo Mina con una mirada traviesa.

Y donde esta Reí???- dije para cambiar el tema.

Fue por te.- contesto Amy

Sere… no te vas a salir con la tuya- dijo Lita

Si Darién queremos saber todo, jejeje - dijo Mina

Chicas déjenlos- Dijo Amy

Si Amy tiene razón- dije abrazando a mi amiga

Sabemos que Serena no se va resistir a contarnos-

Amy!!!- dije en tono de reclamo y con gotitas en mi cabeza

Hola Darién!!! como has estado??? Viniste a visitarme???- Dijo mientras se la iba acercando en forma seductora.

No Reí, solo vine a dejar a Serena- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella

Reí no había notado que estábamos tomados de la mano.

Como??, Tú y Serena?? Jejeje no verdad??-

Si Reí, Serena y yo somos novios- dijo Darién dándome un beso.

Que bueno chicos, hacen una linda pareja- dijo Amy

Si que bueno- Dijo Lita

Desde cuando se lo tenían escondido, jejeje –Dijo la indiscreta de Mina.

Si Serena desde cuando??- dijo Reí en forma de reclamo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Reí…-fue lo único que le pude decir ya que salio corriendo, y Mina corrió tras ella.

Se acerco Amy y me dijo- Serena será mejor que Darién nos deje solas.-

Si Serena Amy tiene razón- dijo Lita.

Pero Darién no…-

No te preocupes Serena las chicas tienes razón??-

Darién yo…-

Serena no hay problema, yo vengo por ti a las 8:30 o las 9:00, como quieras-

A las 8:30 esta bien, aquí nos vemos-

Aquí estaré puntual- y me dio un fugaz beso.

Mientras tanto Mina trataba de consolar a Reí.

Reí tu sabes que Darién y Serena siempre han sido amigos, y todos sabíamos que algún día terminarían juntos, tu misma te diste cuenta muchas veces de cómo el la miraba.-

Si pero Serena era mi amiga, yo pensé…-

Reí, lo siento yo nunca quise lastimarte- dije con un nudo en la garganta

Cállate Serena!!!, no me importa lo que tú digas-

Reí…-

No Serena, sabes bien lo que yo siento por Darién y aun así te metiste entre los dos.-

Reí siento decirte que nunca hubo "entre los dos"- dijo Amy

Amy este no es tu problema!!!-

No le hables así a Amy, ella no tiene la culpa de que a Darién no le interés- dijo Lita muy molesta

Chicas no discutan esto es algo que Reí y yo debemos aclarar- dije alejando a Lita de Reí.

Pero Serena…-

Por favor Lita-

Serena espero y estés feliz, te quedaste con lo que yo quería…- dijo Reí llorando

Si Reí estoy feliz-

Desde cuando Serena???!!!!!-

Por que te haces daño de esa manera-

Dime??!!-

Si es lo que quieres esta bien te voy contestar tu pregunta? Hoy desde hoy Darién me pidió que fuera su novia, y estoy realmente feliz, y espero que lo puedas entender.

Cállate!!!! Por que me dices lo siento si de verdad no importa lo que estoy sintiendo??!!

Siento mucho verte sufrir, pero no me arrepiento de estar con Darién es lo que yo quiero.-

Pero sabes que entre Darién y yo hubo algo??- dijo en forma insinuante.

Rei entre tu y Darién nunca hubo algo, siento decirlo el siempre te rechazo.- dije firmemente.

Pregúntale si no me crees y por favor no quiero volver a verte en mi casa, así que por favor retírate.-

Solo que te quede claro, no tengo por que dudar de Darién, y si no te preocupes no volveré a venir.- me di la vuelta aunque no quería aceptarlo si me había hecho dudar.

Ya eran cerca de las 8:30 y Darién no tardaría en venir, me acerque a las chicas.

Serena como estas??- dijeron todas

Bien chicas, solo que la amistad con Reí ya se termino-

Y la nuestra también- dijo Reí mientras se paraba enfrente de nosotras

Como??- dijo Mina

Si ustedes deciden apoyar a Serena entonces nuestra amistad termina.-

Que egoísta eres Reí- Dijo Amy

Bueno al menos de tu parte ya se que apoyas a Serena.-

Si así es.-

Lita Mina que deciden.-

Lo siento mucho… -dijo mientras me miraba- pero no puedo tener una amiga que solo piense en la ella… de verdad lo siento…- no dejaba de mirarme sentí una enorme tristeza-… Reí apoyo a Serena-

Gracias Lita, pero ten en cuenta que la que piensa solo en ella es Serena. Pero esta bien es tu decisión-

Mina???-

Mmm… no puedo conservar a todas amigas jejeje-

Mina sabes que por mi no ahí problema- dije sinceramente

Pues por mi si así que decide ella o yo!!!-dijo Reí mientras le gritaba a Mina

Ya te dije no puedo permitir que les grites a mis amigas!!!- dijo Lita cada vez mas molesta

Serena- dijo mientras corría abrazarme.

Esta bien si es lo que quieren, solo después no vengan llorando a decirme que Serena les robo a su chico.-

Reí, Serena no te robo nada, entiende tu no me gustas y nunca me gustaste.- dijo Darién quien ya tenia rato de haber llegado pero no había querido interrumpir.

Darién no digas eso- mientras se iba acercando a el

Vamos es hora de irnos Serena- dijo Darién tomándome de la mano

No te vayas Darién- grito

Chicas vamos-

Disculpa Reí- dijo Mina quien estaba llorando

Váyanse todos no quiero volver a verlos- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todas subimos al auto sin voltear a ver a Reí.

Chicas lamento que esto pasara- dijo Darién

No importa, no podemos tener una amiga tan egoísta… verdad chicas??- dijo Amy

Es cierto las amigas estamos para apoyarnos, y ser felices por nuestro logros- Dijo Lita

Mejor cambiemos de tema, desde cuando son novios y por que no lo habían dicho??- Dijo Mina con una sonrisa picara.

Mina!!!!-

Que solo quiero saber- dijo haciendo un puchero

Desde hoy, hoy saliendo de la escuela me lo pidió-

Que bueno Serena- mientras todas me abrazaban

Bueno chicas llegamos- dijo Darién.

Gracias nos vemos mañana en la escuela,-Lita se acerco a mi y me dijo en el oído-Sere querida amiga te portas bien-

Si Lita gracias jejeje-

Darién no tardes mucho en llevar a Serena a su casa jejeje-dijo Mina como siempre de indiscreta.

Si Mina yo la llevo a tiempo no te preocupes-dijo Darién

Por fin solos jejeje- dije aliviada

Si que bueno, Sere …mmm… estas bien??-

Si Darién por??-

Bueno yo no quería que discutieras con Reí, se que es tu amiga- lo interrumpí dándole un beso- No digas nada como ella lo dijo ya no somos amigas, y si me duele pero que podemos hacer, yo estoy feliz de estar contigo y ella eso no lo entiende, no te preocupes, mejor disfrutemos este corto tiempo juntos ya que son casi las 10:00-

Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde, quería enseñarte algo pero ahora tendremos que esperar hasta mañana-

No Darién no quiero esperar vamos rápido- dije al borde de las lagrimas ya que esperaba convencerlo

No me convencerás con lágrimas, y si vamos rápido no lo disfrutaras, así que esperaras, lo siento preciosa- dijo Darién con esa hermosa mirada

Esta bien, ya que- dije haciendo pucheros

Bueno vamos a tu casa o quieres que nos encontremos con tu padre- dijo Darien en tono amenazante.

Si es cierto hay que irnos-

Serena creo que exageras, he tratado a tu padre muchas veces, si se que es sobre protector, pero me conoce no creo que haga un drama- dijo muy seguro

Si se que te conoce, pero el muchas veces me dijo que se encontraba feliz de que fueras mi amigo y no mi novio por que según el podrías ser mi padre-

Yo no me veo tan viejo.- dijo muy exaltado- bueno no quiero decir que tu padre sea viejo jejeje- dijo apenado

Esta bien, no importa-

Llegamos a mi casa se bajo a abrir la puerta.

Gracias-

Que descanses nos vemos mañana!!jejeje- estaba por darme un beso cuando pregunto- Quieres que pase por ti temprano para que te lleve a la escuela??-

No, mejor puedes ir mí en la salida-dije esperando mi beso

Si claro entonces ahí estaré-

Ahora si que duermas bien y que tengas lindos sueños-

Solo si sueño contigo- dijo Darién ahora si ya iba besarme cuando…

Buenas noches joven Chiba- se escucho detrás de mí

Bue…bububuenas noches Sr. Tsukino- dijo Darién tartamudeando

Pa…pa…pa…pa… papa- dije igual que Darién

Le gustaría pasar para que platicáramos???- dijo en tono muy aterrador

Con…- fue lo único que Darien pudo decir

A Darién le gustaría pero mañana tiene clase muy temprano jejeje- dije mirando a Darién fijamente

Si, pero otro día gustoso será, bueno Sr. Chiba que descanses,-

Si igualmente- contesto mi padre secamente

Hasta mañana Serena, que duermas bien- dijo cerrándome un ojo

Si tu también, ha… y gracias por traerme- dije regalándole una sonrisa y despidiéndolo con la mano.

Serena Tsukino tenemos que hablar …-dijo enérgicamente mi padre

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Por fin termine el segundo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero la inspiración se me fue… y les juro que no la encontraba. Gracias por lo reviews a Alice Pastén; hola querida Celia Chiba lo siento de veras lo siento yo se que te hubieras lanzado a sus brazos jajaja por que yo también lo hubiera hecho(ha no solo tu jajaja), pero Serena no se lo esperaba, entiéndela; Isabel; Maritza; Usako Suyi tienes razón nos gusta sufrir, llorar, pero todo sufrimiento tiene recompensa; Pinkymex; Jaz021; Alejandra n.; Yamiana; Mireya; otra vez muchas gracias a todas espero y lo disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews eso me ayuda mucho y me da ánimos de seguir, Haaa… y tratare de no dejar que pase mas de una semana en actualizar. Bueno las dejo para que me escriban ya saben me pueden dejar una queja, petición, saludo lo que sea es bienvenido.

Bye se cuidan mucho nos leemos pronto… Besos


	3. Un encuentro incomodo parte uno

Hola!! Ya estoy me tienen de nuevo por aquí, de veras me siento muy mal y tan apenada con ustedes por la tardanza de este nuevo capitulo. Si ya se no hay excusa, pero es que estuve, bueno aun estoy enfermita, la gripe me ataco y luego una infección medio rara en los riñones, pero aun así aquí esta la continuación, este capitulo lo divide en dos. Bueno espero y lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribirlo para todas ustedes…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

Capitulo 3. Un encuentro incomodo (parte uno).

Serena Tsukino tenemos que hablar…-muy molesto

Y bueno dime papi de que quieres hablar??- con una enorme sonrisa

Hija que bueno que llegaste, estaba preocupada por ti- abrazándome- por que no pasan hace un poco de frió y si gustan haré un poco de te.

Si pasemos- mostrándome el camino

Entonces te??-

Si cariño, gracias-

Te ayudo mama- tratando de evitar aquella conversación

Si, por favor-

Serena no te escaparas, amor serena y yo tenemos que hablar-

Si esta bien, ahora vuelvo-

Y de que quieres hablar??-

Sabes perfectamente de que??-

No se de que papá??-haciéndome la desentendida

Serena Tsukino- completamente enojado

Mmm… Darién jejeje?

Precisamente!!-

Y que quieres que te diga?- poniendo cara de inocente

Me gustaría saber que es lo que hay entre ustedes?-

Haaa… papa nada, sabes que somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…

Eso ya lo se lo que quisiera saber, es por que te vino a dejar y por que estaba tan cerca de ti y por que…??- fue interrumpido

Son muchos por que, y a eso voy si no me interrumpes… me encontró cuando salía de templo y se ofreció a traerme...-

Eso fue todo??- dijo mirándome sospechosamente

Papa… hubieras preferido que tu pobre hija- haciendo una cara triste- caminara sola en la obscuridad…

Esta bien ya entendí, pero yo lo vi…

Serena puedes ayudarme?- grito mi madre desde la cocina

Si, mama voy, ahora vuelvo papa-

Entre a la cocina -Gracias mama- dije mas tranquila

Que fue lo que paso, por que tu padre entro tan molesto??-

Hay mama, pues Darién estaba por despedirse y sorpresa apareció mi papa-

Van a traer el te o van seguir platicando-grito mi padre

Vamos cariño-

Tome los panecillos y fuimos a la estancia

Aquí están, no grites-

Gracias-

Hija come los panecillos, los acabo de hacer y se que son te gustan mucho-

Si mama gracias, pero estoy algo cansada, mejor me retiro a dormir- mientras decía esto tomaba casi todos los deliciosos panes.

Si pero no te los lleves todos jejeje-dijo tomando mi mano y alejándola de la bandeja- haaa… Serena lo olvidaba mañana invita al joven Chiba a comer-

Hay papa no se si pueda ya sabes la universidad el tra…- fui interrumpida

Solo dile el podrá, no te preocupes- mirándome seriamente

Si claro yo le dijo jejeje, pero que tal si no lo veo?

Lo veras, se que lo veras-

Jajaja, hasta mañana- y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Vaya que hoy fue un día maravilloso – dije mirando a mi gata-no puedo dejar de pensar en los suaves labios de Darién.- ante tal comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme

Miau-mirándome extrañamente

Hay luna que cosas dijo-mejor decidí cambiarme me puse la pijama y me recosté en mi cama e intente dormir, cosa que después de un rato no me costo mucho.

En otra parte de la ciudad un mi chico no lograba conciliar el sueño y para colmo estaba hablando solo.

Como estará?? Que le habrá dicho su padre?? Que tal si no quiere que la vuelva a ver??-calma Darien Chiba estas exagerando

No y que tal si se la lleva muy lejos y no la vuelvo a ver???- cada vez que pensaba cosas peores- No, no tranquilo no puede pasar-

Después de un largo tiempo el también logro dormir.

Como siempre me desperté tarde aun adormilada podía escuchar los gritos de mi mama_- Serena levántate se te va hacer tarde-_pero yo simplemente no quería despertar y nadie iba a lograrlo, bueno eso fue lo que pensé.

Pude ver una leve sombra y comencé muy despacio a abrir los ojos y no lo podía creer esa voz-_Buenos días floja, no piensas levantarte, se te va a hacer tarde-_ esa voz, el estaba hay, si hay en mi habitación y yo en pijama- Darién que haces aquí??- dije muy sonrojada y tratando de cubrirme.

Pues intentando despertar a cierta personita que aun duerme-

Pero…como entraste??-

Pues entre por tu ventana-sonriendo

Darién no es broma como entraste??-molesta

Hay como obvio que tu mama me dejo entrar, y no te enojes mejor levántate te llevo al escuela-

Si pero sal de aquí, no voy a levantarme si tu estas aquí-

Como gustes, no vemos abajo no tardes-tratando de besarme, cosa que no logro.

Y lo único que hizo fue sonreír, pero eso era suficiente para mi, aun poco sorprendida por la visita matutina de Darién, me levante, mire el despertador 8:15am,- Que?? 8:15, NO, volveré llegar tarde-como pude me bañe, me puse el uniforme, y baje para saludar a mi novio como debía-Darién buenos días-dándole un pequeño beso.

Ahora si son buenos días-en un tono sarcástico

Si ahora si-conteste en el mismo tono

Hija haber si no te da un poco de pena que Darién aun te encontrara durmiendo-

Si mama traidora, por que lo dejaste entrar-

Hay Serena no exageres, Darién vino por ti y como tu estabas durmiendo, pues quien mejor para despertarte, y bueno dejemos la platica para después que ya se te hace tarde-

Traidora, traidora, traidora- Salí gritando

Hasta luego Mama Iku…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

Sere por que no me dejaste despedirme de tu mama-

Por que es una traidora-

Hay mejor vamonos o llegaras mas tarde-

Llegamos a la escuela Darién bajo primero para abrir la puerta- Bueno nos vemos al rato, ya te dije vengo por ti-Sabia que algo olvidaba decirle, pero al sentir su labios sobre lo míos- Puf… olvide todo, ya saben soy una chica olvidadiza y muy despistada- Si no llegues tarde- aun con lo ojos cerrados.

Claro que no-

No me quedo de otra mas que irme, pero quería quedarme con el, la verdad es que no se como llegue al salón, pero al parecer hoy seria un gran día, ya que la maestra no estaba, así que no me castigaron.

Hola, hoy también tarde!!-

Hola Amy, gracias por el comentario-

De nada Serena-

Yo pensé que no llegabas-

Lita hola!!

Lo siento Hola!!-

Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero hoy donde estudiaremos, por que quede de avisarle a Mina- con muchos libros en las manos

Amy nunca cambias- al mismo tiempo Lita y yo y con muchas gotitas en la cabeza

Bueno pues que le parece en mi casa, lo único malo es que esta el odioso de mi hermano-

No Sere muchas gracias, que le parece en mi departamento saben que viví sola, y no hay ningún problema-

En serio lita-muy animada Amy

Si, claro-

Bueno y a que hora, por hoy Darien vendrá por mi y no se a donde me va a llevar- con ojos de corazoncitos-

Haaa Serena que envidia- estaba igual que yo con los ojitos de corazón

Chicas regresen- sacudiéndonos

Así, si, si-

A las 4:00 esta bien, yo le hablo a Mina, Serena no vayas a llegar tarde-

Hay Amy, sabes que lo hará- muy decepcionada

Que lindas amigas-muy triste

Por desgracia la maestra llego y comenzó la clase de matemáticas, mi favorita jajajaja, _Como estará mi Darién? Estará pensando en mí? Algo tenía que decirle y no lo recuerdo. _Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que escuche la campana.

Sere ya es hora vamos!!-grito Lita- Acaso no quieres ver a Darién

Si claro que si- Salí corriendo, pero antes de llegar a la salida me detuve- Es cierto lo olvide-

Serena corre-

Chicas olvide decirles no se si podré ir-

Como??-

No iras a estudiar, pero el examen para preparatoria se acerca, y solo es por irte con Darién- reclamando Amy

A Darién no le va a gustar escuchar eso??-

No es eso, es que olvide decirles que mi padre quiere hablar con Darién-

QUE???–

Lo que escucharon, pero les contare después por que mi príncipe llego- corrí a abrazarlo

Suerte Darién- grito lita

Y vaya que la necesitaras- gritó Amy

De que hablan Serena- mientras saludaba desde lejos a las chicas

Tenemos que hablar-

Me estas asustando!!!-

QUEEEEE!!!!-

Tu también, que les pasa ya no escuchan-

Si te escuche solo que me sorprende-

Darién solo por favor no le digas-

Segura que no quieres que le diga??-

No aun no-

Por que??-

Solo espera por favor- haciendo un puchero, sabía que no podría resistirse

Esta bien, solo no te prometo nada, y bueno a que hora??- regalándome una sonrisa

Pues dijo que fueras a comer, pero si tienes algo que hacer…no te preocupes yo le digo-

No hoy no tengo nada que hacer, es día libre y recuerda que te iba a mostrar algo. Pero hoy tampoco se podrá- dándome un tierno beso- lista para ir a su casa!!

Lista, pero mañana me llevaras-

No mañana no podré, tengo clases temprano, y por la tarde tengo que trabajar y será casi todo el día, y aun no se si nos podremos ver-

Darién- comencé a llorar

No llores, podremos ir otro día!!- secándome las lagrimas- Nena prometo llevarte y mañana yo veré como le hago, nos veremos no te preocupes-

Ahora si lista para ir a su casa-

Si ahora si, pero antes tengo que decirte lo que le dije a padre- le explique que es lo le había dicho y no dirigimos a mi casa-

Hola mama ya llegue-

Hija, Darién buenas tardes-

Buenas tardes Señor…perdón Mama Ikuko-

Gracias Darién, por acompañarnos hoy-

No, Mama Ikuko gracias por invitarme.-

Mama, y papa??-

Hablo y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde-

Pero muero de hambre-

Serena no exageres, hay Darién que pena, pasa a sentarte-

No se preocupe, se como es Serena-

Gustan algo, mmm te y galletas-

Si si, si si-

Gracias, pero mejor esperamos al Señor-

Darién yo si quiero, me traes algunas mamá-

No Mama Ikuko, ya se comió tres helados antes de llegar-

No lo escuches-

Mejor los dejo solos- se retiro mi madre al cocina y Darién y yo queríamos aprovechar el tiempo solos. Podía sentir su respiración, la cercanía de sus labios, sus manos tomando dulcemente mi rostro, por fin sus labios…

Serena tonta que haces??-

Por que molestas!!!- sacándole la lengua

Hola Darién, que haces con la tonta de Serena, si tu eres muy inteligente.

Hola Sammy- aun poco rojo por la situación en que los había encontrado- y de lo que hago con tu hermano pronto lo sabrás-

Darién!!- reclamando

No entiendo nada de lo que hablas, bueno ahorita nos vemos—

Si vete tonto- gritándole

Estábamos por continuar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente, nuevamente podía sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, su rostro tan cerca del mío…

Buenas tardes, Joven Chiba-

Darién se levanto del sofá totalmente rojo y demasiado nervioso-Bue…buenas tardes Señor Tsukino-.

Pa…pá llegaste?-

Y parece que interrumpo algo??-

No Señor es que Serena tenia una basura en su ojo y yo amablemente me ofrecí a sacarla- estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de sudar

Que amable-

Amor llegaste, vamos a comer que Serena moría de hambre-

Si lo note-

Vamos Serena ayúdame a poner la mesa- grito mi madre

Si mama- trate de poner la mesa lo mas rápido posible, no quería dejar a Darién solo con mi padre.

Y dime Darién que hay entre mi hija y tu?-

Señor…

Y por favor no me salgas con lo mismo que Serena-guardo silencio un momento- si ya se que son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se que ya no son amigos, puedo verlo-

Disculpe que lo interrumpa, esa pregunta me encantaría contestarla, pero preferiría que Serena y su esposa estén aquí, que le parece si esperamos después de la comida- muy amable

Esta bien-

La mesa ya estaba lista, así que llame para que tomaran asiento- Papa, Darién, Sammy a comer- grite efusivamente

Vamos, toma asiento por favor Darién-

Gracias señor- yo me encontraba totalmente sorprendida por al actitud de mi padre nunca pensé que mi padre lo tomara tan bien…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Celia Chiba, Isabel, Suyi, Saly-Luna, Jaz021, Maritza, Natalia Kido, Yamiana, kaoru himura, dulce-serena-chiba.

Muchas gracias por todas sus porras, nuevamente disculpen la tardanza.

Besos y abrazos ♥


	4. Un encuentro incomodo parte dos

Hola niñas!! Disculpen la tardanza pero ya esta aquí el cuarto capitulo. Por fis dejen muchos reviews.

**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

Capitulo 4. Un encuentro incomodo (parte dos)

La mesa ya estaba lista, así que llame para que tomaran asiento- Papa, Darién, Sammy a comer- grite efusivamente

Vamos, toma asiento por favor Darién-

Gracias señor- yo me encontraba totalmente sorprendida por al actitud de mi padre nunca pensé que mi padre lo tomara tan bien…

Por que gritas Serena tonta!!!-

Por que tengo mucha hambre!!!-sacándole la lengua

Vamos niños no peleen, Serena compórtate que va decir Darién-

No hay problema Mama Ikuko- a mi padre le sorprendió mucho que Darién llamara así.

Ya vez mama a Darién no le importa-

Pero a mi si- contesto muy molesto mi padre- entendido-al parecer no le había agradado a mi padre que llamara así a mi madre.

Cariño no te enojes, vamos a disfrutar la comida-

Si, pero que ya se volvió cena-en un tono seco

Mi madre había preparado algo muy especial, mmm…no recuerdo el nombre, pero en verdad estaba delicioso.

Esta delicioso- trataba de ser amable, aunque con respecto de la comida, mi mamá cocina delicioso

Gracias Darién que amable-

Si te quedo muy bien, ya tenia tiempo que no lo preparabas-

Si, pero es que hoy tendríamos un invitado muy especial-

Gracias Mama Ikuko- se ruborizo un poco por el comentario de mi madre

Y eso que no han probado le postre-

Mmm… eso suena bien-

La comida iba muy tranquila, Darién se encontraba muy nervioso, pero trataba de disimularlo, pero Sammy tenía que arruinarlo-

Y Darién a que se debe que vinieras a comer, siempre vienen Andrew y tu?

Si, pero ho…- fue interrumpido

Si, hoy yo lo invite a comer, tenemos que platicar cosas de adultos-y se metió un bocado al boca

Papá por favor, van a platicar de que Darién es muy grande para ser el novio de Serena-

NOVIO, QUIEN HA DICHO QUE SON NOVIOS???????-

Tranquilo-

Papa respira-mi padre se encontraba totalmente morado, se estaba ahogando- Sammy ya vez lo que hiciste!!-

No es mi culpa que trajeras a tu novio-

Darién como futuro doctor auxilio a mi padre, cosa que mi madre agradeció mucho.

Muchas gracias Darién y Sammy no molestes a tu hermana- mi padre comenzaba a tomar su tono normal, todos esperábamos que mi padre le diera las gracias a Darién, pero no solo siguió comiendo.

Sere mejor me retiro- se encontraba muy incomodo

No joven Chiba-

Tenemos que hablar- mientras tomaba color de tomate y casi echaba humo.

Traeré el postre-

No siéntate-

Claro que no!!! Iré por el postre y lo comeremos a gusto, sin discusiones- con una mirada fulminante

Esta bien-

Mi madre trajo el postre mmm… pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Darién, como habrá adivinado mi madre???- me preguntaba

El silencio era incomodo, mi padre veía a Darién con ganas de matarlo, y el solo se limitaba a sonreír. Sammy nos veía extrañados, si claro como para el esta situación no era incomoda, cada quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

"_Ya sabia yo que entre ellos había algo mas que una amistad, pero ahorita va a ver, como se atreve a meterse con mi pequeñita"_

"_Como le vamos, mas bien como le voy a decir que__** somos novios**__, para empezar evitar la palabra novios, me va a matar, y si… no, no, NO esa es mala idea, muy mala idea … que hago???_

"_Esperemos y lo entiendas cariño, nuestra hija ya es toda una señorita…"_

"_Papa por favor entiéndelo, y por favor no vayas a matar a Darién"_

Terminamos el postre y alguien por fin rompió el silencio- mmm… esta delicioso, como adivino que es mi postre favorito!!-

Gusta un poco más??-

Encantado!!!-

Mama como supiste que es el postre favorito de Darién??- pregunte muy intrigada, mientras Darién comía alegremente su pastel

Pues muy fácil, a quien no le gusta el chocolate-

Eso es cierto mama- saboreándose

Hasta a Sammy le gusta, eso que a tu hermano no es muy afecto a las cosas dulces-

Hay mama es que cocinas delicioso-

Para su información no a todas las personas les gusta el chocolate- todos miramos con extrañeza a mi padre, como se le ocurría decir semejante mentira.

Claro que a todos a nos gusta, aunque sea un poco-

Ya les dije no a todas, entre esas personas estoy yo!!

Haaa… cariño si hace tan solo hace unos días me pediste que trajera del supermercado helado de chocolate-

Yo… segura!! No, yo no te pedí eso-

Si muy segura-

Mama yo quiero un rebanda mas- trato Sammy que parara de discutir-

Si hijo claro- sirviéndole un poco mas

Darién mas??-

Por favor-

Se ve que te gusta demasiado- dijo el impertinente de mi hermano

Si un poco- refiriéndose a Sammy- Es una lastima que Serena no sepa cocinar tan delicioso como un usted Mama Ikuko-

Gracias- un poco ruborizada

Gracias por lo que me toca- dándole un codazo

Y por que es una lastima?? Mi niña aun no necesita aprender a cocinar. Ya que le falta mucho para casarse- un tanto molesto

Haaa… bueno… es que??... mmm… si bueno!!!- muuy nervioso

Si bueno que???-

Bueno… si aun no se va a casar…pero…- todavía mas nervioso

Es que papa, también es…- fui interrumpida

Deja hablar al joven Chiba, no seas mal educada, no esta bien interrumpir a las personas- _Mira quien lo dice- pensé. _Mire a Darién indicándole con la mirada, una fotografía que se encontraba el la repisa, estaba Andrew, Darién y yo-

Haaa… ya entendí!!!-realmente se encontraba muy nervioso, estaba tan despistado, era muy divertido verlo así.

Entender QUE??-y mi padre solo lograba ponerlo peor, con cada pregunta que se le ocurría

Nada. Es que también es el postré favorito de Andrew, y es una verdadera lastima que Serena no sepa preparlo, ya que pronto se acerca el cumpleaños de Andrew, y queríamos sorprenderlo-

Haaa, con que eso es!!!- no muy seguro de lo que decía

Pero si para el cumpleaños de Andrew falta…-como siempre el molesto de mi hermano

Unos cuántos meses-lo interrumpí

No es cierto- estaba de necio

Faltan unos dos meses más o menos- dándole un codazo

Darién por que pegas??- grito, cosa que hizo molestar mas ami padre

Lo siento, no me di cuenta- en un tono sarcástico

Bueno terminamos, ahora si podrías decirnos que pasa entre Serena y tú?

Mientras tanto en un apartamento tres chicas terminaban de estudiar, se preparaban para un delicioso postre, pastel de fresas.

Gracias Lita-

Es una lastima que Serena no este, ya que le gusta mucho-

Por cierto hablando de Serena como les habrá ido-

Pues yo creo que muy mal-

Pobre Darién-

Ya saben como es el papa de Serena-con una risita traviesa- y si le llamamos para saber como le fue-

No, mejor hay que esperar para verla mañana-

No Amy, quiero saber como les fue-

Si Lita tiene razón, yo también quiero saber-

Bueno esta bien- Amy muy resignada

Suena el teléfono RING, RING, RING

Si bueno-

Hola Sammy, esta por ahí Serena-contesto una alegre Mina

Hola Mina y si ahora le llamo-

Serena tonta te llaman-

Quien??-

Tu tonta amiga Mina-

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la bocina- _Tonto tu, pero me la pagaras, esto no se queda así-_

Por que te enojas Mina- pregunto una curiosa Lita

Es que el tonto hermano de Serena me dijo tonta-

Mina compórtate, no eres una niña para ponerte a discutir por una tontería-

Al otro lado de la bocina yo prestaba atención a la plática de las chicas- Bueno hay alguien en la línea-

Hola Serena, como estas?? Que paso?? Aun vive Darién??-

Si Mina aun vive-

Hola Serena-

Amy hola-

Sere hola!! Adivina que postre hice, uno que te gusta mucho-

Lita hiciste pastel de fresa, yo quiero-comencé a sollozar

No te preocupes mañana haré mas!!-

Gracias-

Y ya dinos que paso como lo tomo??-hablo Mina

Pues no se-

Como que no sabes??-pregunto lita

Bueno es que aun no le decimos nada-

Y que esperan??- muy ansiosa Amy

Pues terminar de hablar con ustedes-

Que grosera!!- todas al mismo tiempo

No es eso, solo que apenas íbamos a decirle-

Pues mucha suerte-

La van a necesitar-

Gracias Lita y Amy, Mina no tienes un comentario???-

Pues si pero es para Darién-

Como que para Darién???- sin entender nada

Haaa… podrías hablarle??-

No creo que no- con una gotita de sudor

Bueno ya que, muchísima suerte-

Mientras yo platicaba con mis amigas, Darién trataba de distraer a mi padre con diversos temas

Y dinos como te va en el trabajo-

Bueno, Señor Tsukino, haaammm…Serena que bueno que volviste-

Ya basta de estos juegos, ninguno de los dos se va a ir sin que aclaremos esto??- muy enojado

Señor Tsukino… quisiera que se calmara…-

Que me calme, como que me calme!!!-

Señor… usted sabe que hace mucho tiempo que Serena y yo nos conocemos, y pues que la quiero mucho…-

Y yo también lo quiero mucho-

Como que lo quieres mucho??- de color tomate

Señor Tsukino… Serena y yo somos novios- estallo la bomba

Novios?? Novios?? – sin poder respirar

Papa si Darién y yo somos novios??-

Amor escuchaste Novios??-

Darién que le viste a mi hermana, si es una floja- interrumpió mi hermano

Sammy este no es el momento- hablo mi madre

Papa respira!!- volviendo a su tono natural

Y que intenciones tienes con mi niña!!- un poco pero muy poco mas relajado

No se enoje por favor, usted me conoce y sabe que mis intenciones son buenas-

Si pero tu podrías ser casi su padre-

Amor no seas exagerado, si tan solo la diferencia es de 4 años-

Pero 4 años, son 4 años!!- volviendo a alterarse

Ya amor, recuerda que es la misma diferencia que hay entre nosotros-

Pero nosotros…-

Nada… ya no digas nada y acepta a Darién, sabes que él es el mejor para nuestra hija-

Por que te gusta mi hermana, si ronca toda la noche, nunca estudia, siempre llega tarde, es desobligada, olvidadiza, torpe…-

Pues eso que acabas de describir es lo que mas me gusta de tu hermana- tomándome la mano

Suelta la mano de mi hija!!!- grito

Pero señor…

Ya cariño, no entendiste nada de lo que hablamos-

Pero…- mi madre lo miro- esta bien- resignado. Pero eso si DARIÉN CHIBA te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hija, te las veras conmigo- cerrando el puño

Después de aquella incomoda plática, mi padre toma las cosas mejor y pudimos hablar como gente civilizada, mire el reloj las 10:00 de la noche.

Darién, no tienes clase mañana temprano-

Hooo… si lo había olvidado, que hora es??- muy preocupado

Las 10:00-

A que hora es tu clase??- pregunto mi padre

A las 7 de la mañana, y tengo que entregar unos papeles-

Bueno, Darién nos gustaría que te quedaras un poco más, pero tu estudios son muy importantes-

Si es mejor que te retires, si no que le vas a ofrecer a mi hija-

Papa, pero si aun…-

Nada el tiene que esforzarte para darte lo mejor-

Si Serena tu papá tiene razón- tocándome el hombro

Muchas gracias por invitarme, disculpe que lo hiciera enojar, que descanse señor- dándole la mano

Bienvenido a la familia- dándole un abrazo- pero te lo recuerdo, no te atrevas a dañarla- le dijo muy bajito- Si no se preocupe- igual de bajito

Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones Mama Ikuko-

No tienes por que darlas, si fue un placer que nos acompañaras hoy-

Nos vemos luego Sammy-

Si Darién, y piénsalo bien, aun puedes arrepentirte-

Si sammy, lo pensare-

Darién- reclame, salí a dejarlo.

Sabes que no tengo nada de que arrepentirme- dándome un beso- nos vemos mañana, paso por ti a la escuela?- dándome otro beso

Si te espero, lastima que no puedas venir mañana- dándole un beso, subió a su auto y vi como se alejaba, entre a mi casa sintiéndome la mujer (bueno la niña) mas feliz del mundo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, le verdad este capitulo se me hizo algo complicado, debido a que mi papa, no es nada celoso, y le tuve que pedir ayuda a mi novio que el si es bastante celosito.

Muchas gracias la verdad me siento muy feliz que les este gustando

Jaz: gracias por perdonarme, espero y te guste este capitulo. Espero y no tardes tanto en actualizar (hay mira quien lo dice) jajaja.

kaoru himura: Espero y también este capitulo te haya divertido, y gracias si ya me estoy totalmente recuperada.

Suyi: Amiga si ya estoy repuesta, y eso de devolverte a Mamo esta muy difícil ya que el no quiere dejarme jajaja. Yo también te mando muchos besotes

Angie Bloom: No te preocupes, no importa que te hayas tardado lo bueno que por fin dejaste uno, muchísimas gracias ya sabes que los reviews son los que nos dan ánimos de escribir. Muchos besos y abrazos

Celia: mi querida amiga si ya se lo que es que el doctor te despierte y si es deliciosa jajaja, pues como habrás leído no lo mato, espero y te haya gustado, haber si pronto nos encontramos en el msn. Mucho besos

Isabel: disculpa la tardanza, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review.

dulce-serena-chiba: Lamento mucho haberlo dejado interesante, pero es lo que le da sabor o ¿no?, como ya leíste no le hizo nada, no permitiría que le tocaran un solo pelo a mi Darien ♥, jajaja. Y por que tan poquitos besos yo te mando 100.

Maritza: Gracias por tu review. Espero y te guste, ya que me divirtió mucho hacerlo. Besos

Sandra: Que felicidad me da encontrar que tengo una admiradora (erika muy sonrojada) Muchas gracias, espero seguir encontrando muchos reviews tuyos. Te mando miles de besos y abrazos.

Me despido, por fis espero contar con sus reviews

Besos y muchos abrazos ♥


	5. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

Hola niñas!!! Aquí les dejo mi fic, espero y lo disfruten

**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

Capitulo 5. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

Era una mañana como todas, bueno eso creía yo… las 10:00 a.m. y yo ya estaba lista, me había levantado a las 8:00, eso era muy raro, estaba recostada en mi cama pensando cuanto faltaba para entrar a la preparatoria, cuando el teléfono sonó RING, RING RING

Bueno- conteste- Darién hola- muy feliz

Y es milagro que ya estas despierta-

Jajaja, que gracioso-

Es broma Sere, y dime me tienes hoy una sorpresa??-

No amor, por que?- sin entender nada

Por nada, nos vemos al rato, yo te llamo- colgó y se escucho triste

Que le pasara-Eran las doce del día y Darién no llamaba, así que decidí hacerlo yo-

En el departamento de un guapo pelinegro el teléfono sonaba RING, RING RING

Hola-

Darién por que contestabas- le reclame

Lo siento, estaba haciendo limpieza en mi habitación- en tono triste

Que tienes??- muy preocupada por la frialdad de mi novio

Nada por?- el tono no cambiaba

Que te parece si voy a visitarte?- alegremente

Si claro- cambiando su tono por uno alegre- _De seguro ya recordó que día es hoy- pensó_

Bueno, ahora voy- colgué y salí corriendo a verlo, ya que me preocupaba que se encontrara triste.

Después de casi treinta minutos, estaba por llegar, cuando vi a Darién afuera de su edificio,_- de seguro ya me esta esperando- pensé_, iba correr a abrazarlo cuando lo vi…

No lo quería creer… mi Darién… mi novio…con otra chica… no sabia que hacer, me quede mirando aquella escena… ella lo abrazo… _ahora la va rechazar- pensé_, pero no Darién recibía alegremente el abrazo, el volteo y me miro y fue en ese momento cuando corrí solo podía escuchar a Darién gritar -_Serena espera, no es lo que piensas, escúchame-_ no quería quedarme hay para que él me dijera que prefería estar con esa chicacorrí hasta dejar de escucharlo, no sabia a donde ir, camine durante un largo tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba afuera del arcade, Andrew me vio a lo lejos- Hola Sere- grito

Andrew hola- llorando

Que tienes Serena, por que lloras?

Es que Andrew… vi a Darién… con otra chica, la estaba abrazando y…

Sere es que hoy??-

No lo defiendas, por favor, Andrew yo también soy tu amiga-

Sere escucha…- alguien había entrado- Darién amigo-

Voltee y lo mire, me dirigí a la salida- Serena escúchame, no es lo que piensas- muy preocupado, intentando abrazarme

Sabes, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo- aguantando las lagrimas

Escúchalo Serena, por favor- salí del arcade, despidiéndome con la mano, no pude resistir mas y volví a llorar, como iba tan despistada no note con quien choque.

Puedes más cuidado niña tonta-

Disculpa es que no t vi, y no tienes por que decirme tonta- alce mi rostro, por el cual corrían algunas lágrimas

Perdón por gritarte, te hiciste daño??- preocupado y ayudando a levantarme

No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces por que lloras? Disculpa si soy entrometido-

Como necesitaba hablar con alguien que no me conociera y pensara que estoy siendo infantil, caminamos hacia un parque que se encontraba a algunas calles y hay le conté todo lo sucedido…

**Mientras en el arcade… **

Darién déjala estar sola-

Pero es que Andrew…-

Y dime amigo, que paso, Serena solo me dijo que te voy con una chica-

Es que Serena voy cuando Saori me felicito-

Serena volvió a olvidar tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? -

Si- muy triste- que haré con esa niña-

Pues a amarla como lo has hecho hasta ahora- sonriendo- y aparte ya sabes lo recuerda siempre en la tarde o hasta que las chicas le dicen-

Si tienes razón, pero que voy hacer??-

Mira que te parece si dejas que se le pase el coraje y luego te ayudo a buscarla, y si quieres llamo a las chicas para que nos ayuden-

Esta bien- muy resignado

**De nuevo en el parque…**

Así que encontraste a tu novio con otra chica?- asiste con la cabeza- Pero no tienes por que llorar- limpiando unas lágrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro y eso hizo que sonrojara- Yo también pase por lo mismo- me contó que había tenido una novia cuando vivía en Paris y que la había descubierto en una situación mas incomoda, que la que yo había encontrado a mi novio.

Eres muy bonita, no vale la pena que llores por alguien que te engaño- me sonroje ante tal comentario- Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa??-

Gracias por el momento, solo quiero ir con mis amigas, pero aun así te agradezco por todo-

No tienes nada que agradecerme- sonriendo

Claro que si, necesitaba a hablar con alguien y tú me escuchaste- devolviéndole la sonrisa. El era un chico muy apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules (imagínense a Darién de rubio) tenía como 17 años, nos despedimos esperando volver a encontrarnos.

_Que torpe soy, como ni siquiera le pregunte como se llamaba- _pensé mientras me alejaba.

_Y por que demonios no le pregunte como se llama?_- pensó mientras subía a su auto.

**En el arcade…**

Ya se tardo demasiado, llamaste a las chicas??-

Si, y me dijeron que no estaba hay-

Que haré??-

Primero calmarte amigo, y solo déjame cerrar y vamos a buscarla-

OK, te ayudo para que sea más rápido-

Y ya sabes que tú le interesas mucho a Saori?-

Pues para mi no hay otra chica que me interese mas que mi Serena-

Siempre les anda diciendo a todos que tu y ella son novios-

Que?? Acaso esta loca, si se llegara a enterar Serena yo creo que me mata

Cuando yo me entere le dije que dejara de andar diciendo eso, por que tu ya tienes novia, y que la quieres mucho, a lo que ella me contesto: esa niñita tonta haay por favor no es competencia conmigo… Deberías ponerle un alto o te va a ocasionar mas problemas con Serena y a decir verdad no me gusta verla sufrir…

**De camino a casa de Lita…**

_Hay no, esto no puede estar peor- _pensé al ver que Reí se acercaba

Serena tonta, por que esa cara… así ya se Darién te dejo- con una sonrisa burlona

Si lo que tu quieras- sin darle importancia

Y se dio cuenta que soy mucho mejor que tú jajaja- con la misma sonrisa

Si Reí- ignorándola

Hay pobrecita de ti- con mirada de lastima

Por que no la dejas en paz- escuche detrás de mí

Como siempre Serena no puedes sola, ya vino tu amiga Lita a defenderte-

Que no tienes nada que hacer??-

La indecisa Mina hablo. Que no piensa la educada Amy saludar??-

Hola Reí- en tono seco

Mejor vamonos chicas-

Si háganle caso a su cobarde amiga-

Sabes que ya me hartaste, por que no me dejas de molestar, haaa… si ya se es que no tienes novio y ni siquiera amigas a quienes molestar. Quien es la pobrecita?- tono burlón

Como te atreves a hablarme así- iba a darme una bofetada, pero la detuvo Lita dándole un pequeño empujón que la hizo caerse en la basura que se encontraba cerca-Esto no se va quedar así!!!-levantándose- Y algún día tus amigas no estarán cerca para defenderte- tono amenazante

Es una amenaza jajaja- burlándome

Ya te lo dije algún día no estarán tu amigas y tampoco tu novio, por que el va a estar conmigo, haaa por cierto felicítamelo, dile que espero que pronto estemos juntos- despidiéndose con la mano

Jajaja y no olvides darte un baño- gritamos todas

Chicas no entiendo, como que felicitarlo, por que??-

Serena!!- todas cayéndose

Que??- agarrándose la cabeza

Volviste a olvidarlo, verdad??- todas con una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas

Olvidar que???- también con una gotita al no entender de que me hablaban

Haber Serena que día es hoy?-

Mmm… viernes??-

Si, viernes que??-

Mmm…3 de agosto- al decir la fecha lo recordé- Dios es 3 de agosto, hoy es el cumpleaños… de… Darién, como puede olvidarlo??- volviéndome loca

Serena tranquila- dijo Amy tratando de calmarme

Tranquila, como voy a estar tranquila si olvide el cumpleaños de mi novio- recordé el abrazo que aquella chica le había dado, mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Que pasa por vas llorar?-

Es que Mina hoy vi a Darién con otra chica y …-

Si ya lo sabemos todo, Darien llamo para preguntar por ti, y nos contó todo lo sucedido-

Ahora entiendo por que quiere cambiarme por otra, que clase de novia soy, como mejor Reí y esa otra chica pudieron recordarlo- volviendo a llorar

Sere al principio quería golpearlo, por estar con otra, pero nos explico que es una amiga de la universidad, que fue a su departamento a felicitarlo-

Eso quiere decir que…- todas pensaron que ya lo había entendido… estuvieron solo en su departamento- volví a llorar y todas cayeron al suelo

No Serena, Darién bajo a esperarte, como ya habías tardado y fue hay cuando encontró a su amiga-

Haaa… entonces solo lo felicito- volviéndome la sonrisa al rostro, pero aun así me encontraba muy celosa

Déjame llamo a Andrew- Lita lo llamo y le dijo que no se preocuparan que ya me habían encontrado, y que nos viéramos en su casa

**En el Arcade…**

Ya la encontraron, Darién que no te preocupes??-

Y no sabes si aun sigue enojada-

No lo se amigo, pero dijeron que nos veíamos en casa de Lita.-

**Casa de Lita…**

Chicas hay que adornar, para sorprender a Darién- muy emocionada- _Cada año me pasa lo mismo, siempre olvido su cumpleaños- pensé_

Vamos Serena apúrate, Lita ya esta terminado el pastel, Amy también termino de adornar los regalos…-

No puede ser, no le compre un regalo…- corrí por toda la casa como loca

Serena tranquila-

Como que tranquila, por que no me recordaron su cumpleaños antes??-

Sere, pensamos que como ahora ya eran novios lo recordarías-

Haayyy que haré?? Que le regalo??-

Que te parece si le compras un libro??-

O un reloj- dijo Lita

Ya se una camisa- Dijo Mina

No lo se… ya se… ahora vuelvo, voy rápido a mi casa no tardo- Salí corriendo, llegue a mi casa por suerte no había nadie, y tome todo lo necesario y volvía a salir

Vaya que no tardaste nada Serena-

Si así fuera siempre-

Gracias, Lita y también a ti Amy- sarcásticamente

Ya déjenla-

Tú si eres muy amiga Mina- sacándole la lengua a las demás

Haaa nosotras no somos tus amigas- aventándose los globos que había

Chicas se puede- viendo aquella escena

Sorpresa- gritamos

Darién… perdóname… mi… amor…- dándole pequeños besos

Sere también nos gustaría felicitarlo-

Así, perdón Andrew-

Feliz cumpleaños Darién- Amy le regalo un libro de física

Felicidades Darién- mostrándole un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas

Feliz cumpleaños Darién, espero te guste y te quede- Mina le regalo una camisa negra que déjenme decirles que se le ve muy bien-

Amigo Feliz cumpleaños. Ojala que el próximo sea mejor y que tu novia- abrazándome- se acuerde.-

Si eso también espero- dándome un pequeño beso

Chicos compórtense- dijo una apenada Amy

Gracias por todo, y Serena tu no tienes un regalo para mi-

Me acerque a su oído y le dije muy bajito- Luego, cuando estemos solos te lo doy- ante tal comentario Darién se sonrojo-

Traviesos, por que te sonrojaste Darién??-

Por nada-contesto igual de sonrojado.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, llegaron unos amigos de Darién, con los cuales las chicas estaban encantadas, después de un largo rato, cada quien se fue a su casa, a excepción mía, que me fui con Darién.

**En el departamento**

Y dime cual es mi regalo- muy coqueto

Que te parece si en lugar de decirte, te lo doy?-

Serena no me provoques?-

El Sr. Chiba me amenaza?- provocativamente

No, claro que no, solo le advierto- me tomo por la cintura, y comenzó a besarme, de una manera diferente…me besaba con pasión, al principio me asusto, pero después no quería que parara, me recostó en el sofá, y siguió besándome bajo a mi cuello, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, podía escuchar nuestras agitadas respiraciones… -Aquí esta muy incomodo- sin dejar de besarme, me levanto del sofá y me guió a su habitación, me recostó en la cama y comenzaron de nuevo las caricias, sus manos intentaban desabrochar mi vestido…

No esta bien…- se levanto bruscamente de la cama

Por que?, no te gusta-

Princesa, no es que no me guste, claro que me encanta, y sabes por que??-

No por que??-

Por que me encantas tu- dándome un beso- Pero…

Pero que?- sin entender nada- Dime por que no quieres seguir?-

Aun eres una niña, y debo esperar a que estés lista-

Pero estoy lista, quiero estar contigo-

No mi amor aun no, es mejor que esperemos-

Si como digas- muy triste- que te parece si te doy tu regalo- sonriéndole y acomodándome el vestido

Si, me muero de ganas de saber que es- le di el regalo- Es muy hermosa- era una cajita musical en forma de estrella que la abrirla, tenia una media luna que giraba y emitía una hermosa melodía

Es para cuando este lejos me recuerdes- dándole un beso

Yo siempre te recuerdo- dándome un apasionado beso- Te das cuenta hoy fue nuestra primera pelea-

Si y espero que también la ultima- devolviéndole el beso

No me provoque señorita-

Dígame Sr. Chiba quien comenzó?- volvimos a besarnos-Darién no me piensas llevar a mi casa??-

Mummm…no quiero es mi cumpleaños, quédate conmigo-abrazándome

No, no, no… es muy peligroso y aparte ya pasan de las dos de mañana así que ya no es tu cumpleaños- intentando levantarme

Por favor- haciendo pucheritos y abrazándome pero no puede resistirme a sus brazos y después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos… El sol entraba por la ventana y sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban…

Hasta aquí les dejo, espero y le haya gustado, perdón que no actualizara la semana pasada, me quede sin Internet…y sin tiempo. Y ahora lo que me sobraban eran ideas…

kaoru himura: hola amiga, espero y te haya divertido, de nuevo disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido, y eso de vivir su noviazgo tranquilamente esta difícil ya lo habrás leído. Besos Gracias por agregarme a tu lista de contactos.

Suyi: Mala como que no me reconoces, y es que bueno el Mamo – Treatment es genial, espero y este también te encante. Muchos Besotes

Angie Bloom: No importa que llegues tarde, lo bueno es contar con tu review, que es lo que me da ánimos a seguir. Nuestros papas padecen lo mismo anti- celos, haaa pero que bueno jajaja. Besos amiga

Isabel: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este también te divierta. Gracias por tu review.

Yamiana: Hay que linda (con muchas lagrimitas por la emoción), gracias haces que me sonroje. Pero es envidia de la buena?? Jajaja no es broma, gracias por todo.

Ydiel: Aquí esta la actualización, tarde pero esta no de veras muchas disculpas y lo mas triste es que lo había terminado desde el sábado pasado, pero por falta de tiempo no lo había podido subir, mil perdones. Besos

Maritza: Este de seguro también te va hacer reír mucho, disfrútalo. Besotes

Camy kou: Que bueno que te haga reír, por que yo también mientras lo escribo me muero de la risa. Y con Reí déjame decirte que apenas comenzó jajaja. Besos nos leemos pronto.

Bay suhe: Hay Sorry, sorry!! Tarde hay que voy hacer con mi impuntualidad, yo también adoro a Darién (mi vida). Gracias por tu review Besos

Celia: Hola amiga!! Si ya se, ya te había dicho desde cuando ya lo tenia pero el tiempo no me alcanza…hay y con el postre déjame presumirte que el mismo Darién me lo dijo, no sabes todo lo hemos hecho con el chocolate (hay ya estoy contando intimidades), bueno retomando el tema, creo que las dos deliramos verdad?? Jajaja. Miles de Besos

PD. Venganza Cumplida jajajaja (Reí, Darién, Cachetada)

Daianapotter: Hola! Gracias por tu review. Ya abras descubierto que la venganza de Reí apenas empieza, y con Seiya mmm yo también lo odio, pero a la vez me gustaría meterlo, pero solo para hacerlo sufrir jajaja (risa malvada) pero aun no lo se, y los generales sorpresa en el capitulo 7. Ya te di un adelanto jajaja. Abrazos y Besos

De nuevo GRACIAS chicas por sus reviews, me hace tan feliz leerlos jajaja

Miles de Besos ♥ Abrazos ♥


	6. Una mañana dificil

**L****o mejor de mi vida.**

Capitulo 6. Una mañana difícil

QUE???-…como le explicaría a mis padres por que no había llegado a dormir a casa

QUE??? NO, NO PUEDE SER, ESTO ES UN SUEÑO YO ESTOY EN MI CAMA AÚN DURMIENDO- grite, Darién al escuchar mis gritos, se levanto bruscamente

Que pasa princesa??- me dijo muy tranquilo

ME PREGUNTAS QUE, QUE PASA, PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO LLEGUE A DORMIR A MI CASA- gritando

Tranquila, no tienes que gritarme ahora veo como lo arreglo-

LO VAS A ARREGLAR??-

Si ya no grites tranquila- dándome un beso- mummm…ya se que te parece si en lo que preparo el desayuno tu te das un baño-

TODAVÍA VAMOS A DESAYUNAR??- irónicamente

Sere ya deja de hacer berrinches ya te dije que yo lo arreglo. Así que deja de gritarme y date un baño- Salió de la habitación- haber si a si se te quita lo enojada- dijo muy bajito

Que dijiste??-

Yo no dije nada, mejor apúrate-

Dentro del baño- _que voy hacer, como les voy a decir y Darién tan tranquilo- _pensé, salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina…mmm huele delicioso- me senté

Vaya que el baño te cayo bien- sonriendo

Darién dime que vamos a hacer??-

Nada… mmm bueno tú dejar de preocuparte-

Pero como??, acaso tu planeaste todo esto-

No-haciendo cara de inocente- yo seria incapaz

Darién!!!- reclamo

Mira deja de preocuparte, ya te dije que yo lo arreglo-tomando mi mano- mejor disfruta nuestra primera mañana juntos- dándome muchos besos

Esta bien, así ya me siento mejor-

Serena sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacer algo que te dañara-abrazándome- o mas bien dicho que algo que a mi me dañara-

Si por que si mi padre se enterara de lo que pudo haber pasado ayer, hay no Darién- abrazándolo

Y que aparte dormimos junto- pálido- dejo de existir-

Nos sentemos a disfrutar el delicioso desayuno que había preparado-

Perdón por gritarte-sonriendo-esto esta delicioso, no sabia que hicieras unos hot cakes tan deliciosos-

Hay muchas cosas que hago deliciosas y que tú no conoces- provocativamente

Hay pues que bueno que tu si sepas cocinar- sin entender nada

Si- con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza -Verdad que cocino delicioso-

Que modesto-

Lo bueno es que de hambre no moriremos, ya que soy todo un chef-

Que estas insinuando???-

Nada, nada…bueno lo que quiero decir es que si fuera por ti, moriríamos de hambre jajaja-

Si, jajaja, que chistosito-

Espera aquí, voy a darme un baño rápido, y regreso para levantar esto-

Si quieres yo lo hago-

No tú eres mi invitada especial, así que no haces nada-

Pero Darién, déjame ayudarte- haciendo pucheritos

No, ni haciendo esas caras me convences, haaa y no te vayas a ir-

Si no me dejas ayudar me voy-

No por favor- haciendo caritas tiernas

Esta bien, solo apúrate-

Si, si ya voy- escuche como la puerta del baño se cerro, y como toda chica curiosa me puse a revisar la alcoba de mi novio, quería encontrar algo que lo delatara, cartas de una ex, fotos con chicas, cosas así, ya saben, ya que a pesar de conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabia mucho de el, no sabia si había tenido mas novias, ya que no le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida privada, solo que era huérfano y eso lo supe por Andrew, solo sabia de cómo le iba en la escuela, después de un tiempo me contó lo que les sucedió a sus padres. Busque debajo de la cama, un su closet, en medio de libros, desordene la cama, saque toda su ropa en busca de algo, aunque sea pequeñito, pero, no había nada…

Serena que se supone que haces-

Nada??- intentando cubrir el desastre cometido, pero era algo inevitable ya que había desordenado por completo la habitación, no había nada en su lugar, todo estaba desordenado.

**Casa Tsukino.**

Donde esta Serena? Es muy temprano como para que ya se hubiera levantado-

De seguro salio a desayunar con las chicas, jajaja- tratando de disimular su preocupación

No- buscando algo- Esa niña no vino a dormir??

Pues al parecer no…pero- no sabia que decir ya que tampoco le había avisado- _Donde se habrá metido esta niña, siempre que se queda con las chicas llama…haaa pero ya vera cuando llegue-_

Y dime donde esta??-

Ya sabes con las chicas-

Si se manda sola, que ni siquiera te pudo avisar-

No es eso, de seguro pensó que no vendríamos a dormir, y ya sabes que no le gusta quedarse sola en casa-

Esta bien, pero el punto es por que no llamo-

Haber si no se fue a dormir con Darién-

Sammy, como se te ocurre decir eso-

QUE A DORMIR CON DARIÉN- volviéndose loco- LLAMA A LAS CHICAS-

Haaay Sammy, ya ves como se pone tu padre-

Bueno era una idea-

Dejan de platicar y llama a las chicas-

Ya voy, ya voy no grites, por favor-

**Casa de Mina**

RING, RING, RING

Si diga-

Mina, buenos días-

Hola Mama Ikuko, puedo ayudarla en algo-

Si Mina, no esta de casualidad Serena en tu casa-

No señora, por que??

Es que no llego a dormir, y ya sabes como se pone su padre-

No señora, aquí no estuvo- _Serena traviesa, se quedo con Darién- _pensó

Mina?? Mina??

Si, perdón-

Te decía que muchas gracias-

A si, si señora, de nada-

Adiós Mina-

Adiós Mama Ikuko-

**Casa de Amy**

RING, RING, RING.

Si bueno-

Dr. Mizuno, buenos días-

Buenos días Ikuko-

No se encuentra Amy-

Si en un momento la llamo, me dio gusto saludarte-

Si igualmente-

Hola Señora Tsukino, dígame en que la puedo ayudar-

Hola Amy, disculpa Serena no esta en tu casa-

No señora ayer se quedo en casa de Lita-

Gracias Amy-

De que Señora, hasta luego-

**Casa de Lita**

RING, RING, RING.

Bueno-

Hola Lita-

Señora que debe su llamada-

Lita disculpa que te moleste, no esta Serena en tu casa-

Este… bueno…-demasiado nerviosa-

Lita dime esta o no-

No…bueno si –

Puedo hablar con ella-

No…es que esta en baño, pero si gusta… quiere que le diga algo-

Si solo que ya estamos en la casa y que por favor nos llame por que estábamos preocupados, ya sabes como es su padre y ya anda imaginando cosas que no son-

Si señora, yo le digo, no se preocupe, y dígale al Señor Tsukino que Serena esta bien-

Si Lita muchas gracias-

**Casa Tsukino**

Ya vez se quedo con Lita y dice que no te preocupes-

Hablaste con ella-

No es que estaba en el baño-

Yo insisto esta en casa de Darién-

Ya basta- grito mi madre- deja de decir tonterías, solo mira como se pone mi padre- señalándolo

No mi niña no, yo sabia bien que Darién era un aprovechado- dando de vueltas como loco

Calma cariño-

Que me calme, yo le abrí las puertas de nuestra casa, y mira como nos paga, aprovechándose de nuestra hija-

Darién no se aprovecho de Serena-

Pero va ver lo voy a matar-

Kenji Tsukino- cuando mi madre lo llamaba por su nombre, no era nada bueno- ya calmate, ya te dije esta en casa de Lita, en su casa, las chicas jamás mentirían-

Si esta bien ya entendí, tienes razón-ya mas calmado

_Serena más vale que no tardes- pensó_

**Casa de Lita**

Andrew contesta por favor- desesperada marcando- Por favor Andrew cuando escuches este mensaje llámame- habían pasado diez minutos desde la llamada de mi madre y Lita ya le había dejado 20 mensajes a Andrew.

Andrew contesta, donde te metiste- estaba a punto de colgar.

Bueno, Lita que paso-

Hay Andrew, hasta que por fin me contestas, donde estabas-

Estaba en la bodega acomodando unas cajas, por que, para que me necesitas??

Donde esta Serena??-

Para que la quieres??-

Andrew solo dime donde esta, es que su madre la busca-

Y que le dijiste??-

Pues que se quedo conmigo

Que bueno, es que olvide decirte-

Decirme que??-

Ya no importa, yo la llamo, y le dijo que te vaya a ver-

Andrew dime donde esta-

Esta con…-

Esta con Darién, durmió con el-

Bueno eso yo no lo, solo Darién me llamo,es todo lo que se-

Esta bien solo dile que me venga a ver, Adiós-

**Casa de Darién**

Serena que estuviste haciendo??-tratando de poner cara seria

Nada, solo mmm… nada-

Explica entonces por que parece que paso un tornado por mi habitación-

Ya vez el clima- jajaja

Serena dime que era lo que buscabas??-

Nada de verdad- tratando de arreglar el desorden

Serena-

Solo quería saber más de ti- sentándome en la cama

Saber si tuve más novias, si tengo guardadas cartas de amor, fotografías de chicas…- tomándome las manos- no hubo ninguna chica antes de ti- abrazándome- no niego que varias chicas querían salir conmigo, ya que tienes un guapo novio, de hecho el mas guapo jajaja- sonriendo- pero para mi no había nadie interesante, tuve algunas citas, pero nunca hubo alguien a quien le dijera que me gustaba, que fuera mi novia- dándome un beso- Pero tu, mi princesa, tienes todo lo que deseo-

Serena Te amo- dándome un tierno beso

Y yo a ti Darién- devolviéndoselo

Bueno princesa, no quisiera que este momento terminara, pero es hora de irnos-

Si vamos-

Pero primero vamos al Crown-

A que??-

Pues para saber si tu padres no te han buscado-

Andrew, sabia que me quedaría??-

No, bueno anoche no lo sabía, pero hoy le llame, para decirle que nos cubriera por si tus padres te buscaban-estaban por salir cuando llamaron por teléfono

Si, hola Andrew, ya íbamos para allá, bueno esta bien, gracias-

Que paso, que te dijo??-

Tus padres llegaron y te buscan, llamaron las chicas, y Lita les dijo que te quedaste con ella, así que vamos a verla-salimos del departamento

**Casa de Lita**

Llamaron a la puerta

Hola Serena, Darién, pasen-

Lita hola-

Gracias Lita-

De nada Darién, pero para lo próxima avisen-

Si Lita-muy sonrojados

Bueno vamos a tu casa, antes de que tu padre se vuelva loco- salimos del departamento de Lita.

Darién es mejor que te quedes en el Crown-

No quiero- haciendo pucheritos

Si amor, ahorita regresamos por ti-

No, yo quiero ir a dejarte-

Darién si el padre de Sere te ve ahí, ya sabes como se pone y más que cree que se quedo contigo-

No, no, no, yo voy, no importa lo que me pase-

Amor por favor, no vamos a tardar. _Si esperas te daré muchos besos- _le dijo al oido

Darién se ruborizo un poco-

Serena mira como pones a Darién- el cual se sonrojo ante tal comentario

Esta bien, yo aquí las espero, _pero mas vale que cumplas lo que me prometiste-_ dándome un beso.

**En mi casa**

Serena Tsukino, por que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de avisar-

Perdón, pero no pensé que llegaran tan temprano, Lita me invito a quedarme a desayunar-

Y ya sabe señor como es de tragona, no pudo resistirse, de verdad disculpe que no avisáramos-

No te preocupes Lita-

Ya papa, no te enojes-

Esta bien, pero por favor para la próxima, AVISA- enfatizando la palabra avisa-

Serena después tenemos que hablar tú y yo-

Si mama- dándole una sonrisa

Después de un largo discurso que mi padre nos dio, sobre la responsabilidad… o algo a si, la verdad no lo recuerdo. Pude salir para ver a Darién el cual ya me esperaba muy impaciente, para cumplir con cierta promesa.

Después de mucho días (que exagerada) por fin actualizo, si ya se no me odien, es que la inspiración no me llegaba, ya tenia el borrador, pero a la hora de escribirlo ya no me gustaba, ya estaba desesperada (casi me quedo sin cabellos) jajaja.

Bueno voy a los saludos, muchas gracias a todas las chicas hermosas que me dejaron un review, se los agradezco mucho.

Jaz: gracias por todo, y no te preocupes no los haré sufrir mucho, tal vez solo un poquito, disculpa por no haberte dejado reviews en tu fic **Contigo aprendí a perderlo todo.** De verdad sorry, es que ando muy corta de tiempo, pero hay estoy al pendiente. Abrazos

Celia. Gracias amiga, yo también no me canso de leer tus fics, ya casi me los aprendo jajaja. Amiga dirás que yo siempre molestándote, un favor, podrías mandarme la canción de tu fic **Un retrato contigo**, por fis si amiga. Besos muchos besos

kaoru Himura: Claro que el cumple de Mamo, es muy importante y no solo fiesta nacional, si no también** INTERNACIONAL**, así que pronto a festejarGracias por esperar y haber cuando platicamos por el msn.

Nos leemos pronto. Besitos actualiza, no es cierto también tomate tu tiempo. Bye

Maritza: Hola, gracias por tu review, si yo también quería ahorcar a esa tipa, como se atreve a abrazar a mi Mamo jajaja. Espero y te guste este chap. Bye Besos

Suyi: Hola niña!! Si como se le ocurre arrepentirse, lo bueno es que conmigo nunca pasa eso (hayy yo contando mis intimidades). Besos niña, Gracias por todo. Muchos besotes

Angie: Niña gracias por darme un poquito de tu tiempo, de veras mil gracias, y si te entiendo yo también luego ando corriendo. Espero te guste y disfrutes este capitulo. Besos

De nuevo chicas muchas pero muchas gracias por el tiempo que me brindan para leer mi historia.

Las adoro mucho a todas ♥.

♥ Besos y Abrazos ♥


	7. Los celos de Darien

**Lo mejor de mi vida.**

Capitulo 7. Los celos de Darién.

Para desgracia mía, las vacaciones se habían terminado y hoy era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria Juuban.

Hola chicas!!-abrazando a mis amigas

Hola Serena- contestaron al unísono

Por fin estamos todas juntas-

Amiga reprobaremos los exámenes juntas- dio Mina abrazándome

Chicas el primer día de clases y ya están pensando en reprobar-

Amy arruinas el momento-

Y a que se debe que llegaran temprano-

Jajaja que graciosa Amy, tu siempre- sacándole la lengua- y llegue temprano por que Darién me vino a dejar, dijo que no podía llegar tarde el primer día de clases-

Que bueno que Darién te venga a dejar-

Si Lita, tienes razón a si Serena siempre llegara temprano-

Hay Mina, tú no tienes nada que decir, ya que también te vino a dejar Malachite-

Siiiii, y todo se lo debo a Darién, ya que el me lo presento-

Hay Mina- dándole una palmadita en la espalda

Lita, ni digas que se ve que te intereso mucho Neflyte-

No Mina, sabes que a mi me gusta Andrew, y Neflyte solo se me hace un chico agradable, y esos es todo-

Si con tan solo decir su nombre, tus ojitos brillaron-

Mina no es cierto-

Si es cierto, no lo niegues, y Andrew ni siquiera sabes que a ti te gusta-

Chicas, basta no discutan por tonterías-

Amy no te metas, si tú no dejaste de platicar toda la noche con Zoycite-

Ante tal comentario Amy se sonrojo bastante- No es cierto, solo platique con el por amabilidad-

Chicas deberían dejar de discutir, las clases están por comenzar-

Después de estar toda la mañana, aburriéndome con las clases, toco la campana que anunciaba la salida-

Por fin chicas, la tortura término-

Mina como dices eso, si asistir a clases es lo mejor-

Hayyy Amy- todas sonreímos.

**De camino al Crown.**

Chicas miren, que chico tan apuesto- grito emocionada Mina

Donde, donde- gritamos

Serena tu tienes a Darién- reclamaron

Si, eso lo se, pero eso no significa que no pueda ver a otros chicos-

Serena- gritaron

Jajaja es broma-colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza- para que necesitaría ver a alguien mas si Darién es perfecto-suspirando

Miren viene así aquí-

Hola niña, como has estado?-

Haaa, eres tu, hola!!-

Y dime, como te fue con tu novio…o tu ex?-

Jajaja, todo fue un mal entendido y nos reconciliamos-

Que lastima- dijo muy bajito

Perdón, dijiste algo??-

No, nada, bueno si, que me da mucho gusto por ti, y que bueno que estés mejor-

Si verdad-

Bye, pequeña, cuídate mucho, espero verte pronto- alzando su mano, mientras subía a su auto

Adiós- despidiéndolo con la mano

**Crown**

Serena de donde lo conoces- me interrogaron al llegar al Crown

Fue el día del cumpleaños de Darién-

Que paso en mi cumpleaños?-reconocí aquella voz

Que serena conoció a un muchacho, muy guapo-

Hola Darién- lo ábrase

No explícame, lo que acaba de decir Mina, como que conociste a un muchacho-

Bueno es que…recuerdas que te vi con aquella tipa-

**Flash back…………………………………………………………………………..**

Andrew hola- llorando

Que tienes Serena, por que lloras?

Es que Andrew… vi a Darién… con otra chica, la estaba abrazando y…

Sere es que hoy??-

No lo defiendas, por favor, Andrew yo también soy tu amiga-

Sere escucha…- alguien había entrado- Darién amigo-

Voltee y lo mire, me dirigí a la salida- Serena escúchame, no es lo que piensas- muy preocupado, intentando abrazarme

Sabes, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo- aguantando las lágrimas

Escúchalo Serena, por favor- salí del arcade, despidiéndome con la mano, no pude resistir mas y volví a llorar, como iba tan despistada no note con quien choque.

Puedes más cuidado niña tonta-

Disculpa es que no t vi, y no tienes por que decirme tonta- alce mi rostro, por el cual corrían algunas lágrimas

Perdón por gritarte, te hiciste daño??- preocupado y ayudando a levantarme

No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces por que lloras? Disculpa si soy entrometido-

**Fin del flash back………………………………………………………………**

Bueno después fui con Andrew, y tu llegaste yo me salí, iba llorando y tropecé con el- evitando pequeños detalles- y eso fue todo-

Pero como supo que discutiste con Darién??-

Mina- gritaron Amy y Lita

Contesta Serena, no quiero que dejes a Mina con dudas-

Haaa…-viendo a Mina- solo, es que me vio llorar y me pregunto lo que me paso, y yo le conté un poco de lo sucedido y eso es todo-

Espero Mina que no tengas mas dudas-

Lo siento, Sere- susurro

Pero como pudiste contarle nuestros problemas un desconocido- gritando

Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien que no juzgara de llorona e infantil- saliendo del Crown

Darién, no piensas ir detrás de ella-

No, Amy no lo se, estoy molesto-

Yo diría que estas celoso-

Mina ya ayudaste demasiado- la regaño Lita

Pero…- se quedo pensando- si Mina tienes razón, estoy celoso- bajando la cabeza-

Pues que esperas Darién ve tras ella, y olvida esos celos- y Darién corriendo

Mina me sorprende lo que dijiste- dijo Amy- mirándola extrañamente

Es que estar con Malachite me ha hecho pensar- saliendo una gotita de sudor detrás de su cabeza- Jajaja-

Hayyy Mina nunca cambiaras jajaja-

**Mientras en el parque nº 10**

Por que no puedes entenderme Darién??- me cuestionaba-

Hola, que suerte tengo, verte dos veces en un solo día- al escuchar eso alce la vista

Haaa, hola- dije tristemente

Por que siempre que te veo tu tienes que estar triste- tocando mi hombro

Mmm…. No lo se- bajando la mirada

Y dime pequeña, ahora que te hizo tu novio- sentándose en la banca

Nada… bueno… como adivinaste que me pelee con mi novio- curiosamente

Bueno es que alguien como tu, por que mas va a estar triste-

Como que alguien como yo???- dudosa

Es que eres una chica linda y no creo que tengas otro problema, mas que un novio celoso-

Darién celoso??- me quede pensando

Si bueno eres muy linda y tu novio debe de sentirse celoso, si alguien más te habla-

No, jajaja Darién no es así-sin notar que me había llamado linda

Pues seria un tonto si no lo hiciera- tocando mi mejilla- ya que eres hermosa

Ahora si lo había escuchado y estaba totalmente sonrojada- Serena???- escuche que una voz muy conocida

Te llamas Serena??- sin dejar de tocar mi mejilla

Serena quien es el, y por que te esta tocando??

Darién, bueno el es…mmm…-tocando mi cabeza

Soy Armand hhhhh-

Y a ti quien demonios te pregunto- alejándolo de mí

Darién el es un amigo, el que conocí el día de tu cumpleaños-

Haaa… así que tu eres el que sabe de nuestros problemas- sarcásticamente

Si soy yo, y Serena me ha hablado mucho de ti- ofreciendo su mano en señal de saludo

Que curioso, por que a ti nunca te había mencionado-tomando su mano y apretándola- Soy Darién Chiba-

Bueno Serena, nos vemos luego, espero verte pronto y mucho gusto Darién- apretando fuertemente su mano a lo cual Darién respondió de la misma manera- yo también espero verte pronto-

Después de que Armand se fue, había un silencio incomodo…

Darién, puedo preguntarte algo??-

Si dime- en tono seco

Tu… estas celoso??- Darién, no contesto

Darién, tu estas celoso de Armand?-

Yo celoso jajaja, de ese tipo jajaja, claro que no, el no es ni la mitad de de guapo, inteligente, encantador que yo- hay Darién Chiba estas exagerando- no claro que no, yo soy mucho, pero mucho mas atractivo y fuerte… si el no es competencia para mi- pensó

Darién te estoy hablando- jalándolo del brazo

QUE??- grite

Te hice una pregunta??-

Yo celoso, por favor de ese tipo….jajaja…jajaja???- o tal vez si lo estoy pensó

Tienes razón, Darién, tu eres mucho mas guapo que el- sonriendo y tomando su brazo

Quieres decir… estas admitiendo que es atractivo??-

No, noo Darién… y no quise decir eso…-

Sabes quiero estar solo un momento… te molesta- necesitaba aclarar su mente- yo te llamo después, ve con las chicas te esperan en el Crown-

Pero Darién- tomado su mano

Por favor Serena- soltando mi mano

Esta bien, si eso te va a ser sentir mejor esta bien- y me retire del parque

**Crown**

Serena, Darién donde esta??- pregunto Amy

Después de que tu saliste, el fue tras de ti- dijo Lita

Si lo se chicas-

Entonces si lo viste- asistí con la cabeza

Y donde esta??-

Amy discutimos y me pidió dejarlo solo-

Y por que lo hiciste-

Es que ya noo…- se me quebraba la voz- quería seguir discutiendo con el- comencé a llorar

Mientras cierto chico pelinegro, se dirigía a su departamento, pensaba en lo sucedido esa tarde con su novia- _por que no lo reconoces Darién Chiba estas celosos de ese tipo_-

_Yo celoso de esa cosa jajaja, como crees jajaja- tenia una lucha en su mente- quien me viera estoy hablando solo_- jajaja- se rió de si mismo

Hola Darién, como estas??-

Bien, hola Ann-

Estas bien, me parece que estabas hablando solo??- me miro extrañamente

No como crees-hubo un silencio- y dime tú como estas??-

Muy bien Darién, ya sabes como toda chica- sonrió- en busca del verdadero amor-

Jajaja- sonrió incómodamente- si verdad, igual las amigas de mi NOVIA- recalcando cierta palabra- están en busca del amor-

Haaa ya tienes novia???-

Si- sonrió emocionado al recordarla

Se ve la quieres mucho- lo miro tristemente- y dime como se llama??-

Serena, supongo que ya no la recuerdas, es la chica que a veces nos esperaba fuera de la universidad-

Haaa la niña de secundaria jajaja, es broma Darién, es muy pequeña para ti-

No te rías, es una chica muy hermosa y estoy total y locamente enamorado de ella-

_Maldita mocosa- _pens_ó_- pues que bien por ti, sabes tengo que irme- pero Darién ni siquiera la escucho, por fin se había dado cuenta de que tan importante era Serena para el, y de que si estaba celoso de que cualquiera se le acercara

**Crow**

Ya no llores Serena- me abrazo Mina

Vas a ver que Darién va a venir a buscarte-

Amy tiene razón-

Todas volteamos

Sere, perdón tienes razón- me alzo en brazos y me beso

Chico estamos en un lugar público- grito Mina

Déjalos Mina- le dio un codazo Lita

Ouhhhh- grito

Cállate- le tapo la boca Amy

Serena te amo, perdóname por favor –

Darién y también te amo- lo bese- Y no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también tuve la culpa, no tenia por que contarle- y volvimos a besarnos

Sabes si estoy celoso- dijo sonrojado

Hola chicas!! Hasta aquí llegamos, espero y disfruten de nuestro querido Darién en su faceta celosa, si o no es adorable??? Si ya se de seguro me quieren ahorcar por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Pero déjenme contarles me encuentro emocionada por fin entre al Universidad a estudiar Administración de Empresas Turísticas, o ver que tan difícil esta jajaja, mejor vamos directo a los reviews…

**Sandra:** mil gracias por los reviews que me enviaste, pero ya después de tanto tiempo por fin actualice, espero contar también con tu review en este Cáp.

**Isabel: **Gracias por tu review, ya por fin actualice, ojala te guste. Besos

**Celia: **Hola niña donde te has metido, espero y estés bien y que todo vaya súper bien con tu tesis. Ya te extraño, ya me urge saber que pasa con tu historia, espero saber pronto de ti. Besitos

**Kaoru: **hola niña, ya estamos igual, que decimos ya voy actualizar y nada, te recuerdo que prometiste actualizar. Haaa y le pase tu recado a Mamo, y dijo que muchas gracias por ofrecerte de escudo humano. Y luego te cuento que otras cosas ricas hace Darién jajaja.

Ya sebes cualquier cosita que se te ofrezca, ya sabes mi correo. Bye cuídate y actualiza Besos

**Maritza: **Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia XD. Verdad que si es un amor, es perfecto. Espero y te guste este chap. Besos cuídate

**Suyi también me debes un review jajaja.**

**Besos y muchos abrazos**


	8. Rei arrepentida?

Lo mejor de mi vida.

Cap. 8 Rei arrepentida??

Las mañanas eran cada vez más frías, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer, el invierno estaba comenzando…

Que les parece si hoy que es el ultimo día de clases, nos olvidamos del estudio, y nos vamos a tomar un café caliente al crow-

Si lita, tienes razón- grito Mina emocionada

Señoritas pueden guardar silencio- interrumpió el profesor

Si perdón-

Ya guarden silencio, o no entenderán nada?- nos regaño Amy

Si mama-

Mina ya déjala-

Pero es que parece mi Mama- le reclamo

Aprendan a Serena, que ya guardo silencio- me señalo Amy

Retomando el tema vamos o no?-.

Me encanta la idea-

Y llamamos al los chicos para que nos acompañen- dijo la mas tímida del grupo

Serena que te parece la idea, puedes llamar a Darién-

Qué?- conteste

Sere que tienes estas muy distraída-

Nada, porque lo preguntan-

Solo es que tú siempre tienes muchos ánimos…-

Y en estos últimos días…-interrumpió lita

Has estado muy extraña y distante…-hablo Mina

Serena somos tus amigas-

De verdad no tengo nada- sonriendo- ya saben el frio…-

Si lo se te congelo el cerebro-

Mina que eso te suceda a ti, no significa que todas seamos iguales- la tome del hombro- no es nada, no se preocupen, tal vez solo es la temporada-

Pero Sere a ti te encanta el invierno-

No es nada, no se preocupe- y seguí prestando atención

Pero que tendrá??-

No lo sé Lita-

Tal vez extraña a Darién-

Sere estas así porque extrañas a Darién??- pregunto la más curiosa

Pero yo no conteste nada.

Señoritas por favor hoy su último día de clases, guarden silencio-

Estaba tan confundida, no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto, Darién y Rei juntos, tomando un café como los grandes amigos…- mis ojos se humedecieron, por fin la campana había tocado, era hora de salir y buscar a Darién para que me lo aclarara…todo una semana esperando poder aclarar esto, y dejar de sentir que Darién me había mentido.

Flash Back……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hay cuando será el día que llego a tiempo a ver a Darién- decía mientras miraba el reloj, de pronto mi teléfono sonó…era Darién- Hola amor, ya estoy en camino…-

Sere, lo siento no vamos a poder vernos, tengo que salir a un congreso en Osaka-

Pero, prometiste que nos veríamos-

Si lo sé, pero de verdad tengo que salir, pero prometo compensarte-

Pero cuando regresas??-

En una semana-

Es mucho tiempo??-

Si yo tampoco quiero irme, pero de verdad tengo que ir-

Y no podemos vernos para despedirnos, estoy cerca del hospital-

Qué más quisiera, pero ya tengo que salir, sabes que te amo princesa-

Yo también te amo-

Bueno, te cuidas mucho y yo te llamo después. Ok-

Si, tú también te cuidas. Adiós- y colgó

Y ahora que hago, ya se voy a llamar a las chicas a ver si podemos vernos- pero ninguna de sus amigas contestaba- para que tienen celular si nunca contestan- dije molesta y me senté en la banca de un parque que se encontraba cerca del hospital donde Darién hacia su residencia, de pronto vi a Rei que venía con dos vasos de café y sentó del otro lado de la fuente- de seguro sigue acosando a mi Darién?- y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que MI DARIÉN llegaba y ella le ofrecía el café - Que era lo que estaba pasando?- no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero aun así me quede, Rei tomo la mano de Darién y le dijo algo y Darién se soltó y después se levando y se fue, dejando a Rei sola- no lo podía creer Darién, Rei…- llegue a mi casa, no llore, no podía, esta tan desconcertada, no entendía nada y necesitaba hablar con Darién, no quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero Darién no me llamo en toda la noche, así que al día siguiente al salir de la escuela fui al hospital, para saber si de verdad él había ido a ese dichoso congreso, pero sí, eso si era cierto, su jefe de residencia me lo confirmo - Bueno si quiera en eso no me mintió- me dije- Espere su llamada el resto del día, pero tampoco llamo, así que decidí llamarlo , no podía seguir con esta duda, pero su teléfono se encontraba apagado, llame al hotel donde se estaba quedando, pero la recepcionista, me dijo que en ese momento estaba en la conferencia, así que le deje un mensaje, que se comunicara lo más pronto posible, pero lo hizo hasta el otro día por la tarde-

Hola amor, disculpa que no llamara en todo el día…-

En todo el día o en todos estos días-

Si lo sé pero, cuando termino la conferencia ya era muy tarde para llamarte, de verdad lo siento mucho-

Darién necesitaba tanto escuchar tu voz.- comencé a sollozar

Sabes que yo también te necesitaba, si por mi fueras estarías aquí conmigo-

Pero todo está bien la recepcionista me dijo que era importante–

Si lo es, Darién no me estas ocultando algo, cierto??-

No claro que no, por lo que lo dices…-

Darién estas seguro??-

Claro que lo estoy…Lo siento princesa, pero me tengo que ir la conferencia está por comenzar…-

Pero me llamaras después??-

No creo que sea posible, pero lo intentare…-

Te amo Darién-

Y yo a ti-

Fin del flash back…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena, sé que no nos quieres decir que sucede, pero sabes que estamos contigo- me dijo Amy

Si chicas lo sé, gracias- y las abrase- chicas me tengo que ir porque Darién ya llego, señalado el auto-

Hola Darién!!- dijeron al unisonó

Hola chicas!!-

Nos vemos después-

Sere espero que ahora que ya esta Darién contigo, tus ánimos mejoren- me dijo Lita

Si yo también lo espero-

Adiós chicas- dije alejándome

Hola princesa- se acerco a darme un beso

Hola Darién- pero yo lo rechace

Estas bien, pensé que tenias ganas de veme, pero al parece no-

Podemos irnos-conteste fríamente

Que sucede? Bueno se que estas molesta porque me fui…-

No es eso Darién-subiendo al auto

Entonces que sucede?-subiendo igualmente

Darién estuviste con alguien antes de irte-mirándolo seriamente

No Serena, me fui de inmediato-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- estás seguro?- quería que me dijera la verdad- por favor no, no me mientas-comenzaron a salir mis lagrimas

Princesa perdóname… vi a Rei- mirando por la ventana-lo siento, solo que…-

No digas nada por favor-

Serena escúchame-levantando mí mentón- ella me pidió que nos viéramos, para saber si podrías perdonarla-

Que??-

Quiere que las chicas y tú la perdonen-

Pero por que te busco a ti?- tratando de controlarme

Quería saber si ustedes todavía están molestas…-tomando mi manos- Princesa perdóname por no decírtelo, solo que me pidió que no te dijera nada, que ella las buscaría para hablar con ustedes, pero yo no le creo mucho-

Darién y porque no me dijiste, yo te vi… no sabes cuánto dude…tuve tanto miedo de perderte…-llorando

Lo sé princesa y de verdad perdóname…no sabes cuánto te extrañe…cuanto te necesite-posando sus dulces labios junto a los míos-Perdón-

Darién no me vuelvas a ocultar nada por favor- nos dirigimos a mi casa, el recorrido fue tranquilo, aunque yo seguía dudando, no podía creer que Rei estuviera arrepentida…- pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Llegamos Sere-bajando del auto- tengo que ir al hospital a entregar este informe, prometo estar para que salgamos más tarde…que te parece-

Si está bien, solo no tardes mucho…-

Supongo que vas a hablar con las chicas, sobre Rei-

Si eso hare, haber que opinan-

Me tengo que ir, pero no tardare- me volvió a besar y después subió a su auto

Entre a mi casa- ya llegue- grite pero al parecer no había nadie, subí a mi habitación a llamar las chicas- hola Lita-

Hola Sere-

Lita no se encuentran las chicas contigo-

Si aquí están-

Qué bueno ya que necesito hablar con ustedes-

Dinos Sere pasa algo?-

Es que al parecer Rei esta arrepentida por la forma en que nos trato-

No lo puedo creer- grito Mina

Después de todo lo que no hiso-dijo molesta Lita

Bueno, tal vez de verdad se siente mal, por todo lo sucedido-

Yo opino lo mismo que Amy-

Y Serena a todo esto, como es que lo sabes?

Eso no importa, es una larga historia- no quería que supieran a que había buscado a Darién

Claro que importa, acaso fue a tu casa?-

No, mina, ya les dije, eso no importa-

Que les parece si esperamos a que nos busque, y ya veremos si es cierto, que esta arrepentida- dijo la peliazul

Está bien- dijeron resignadas, Lita y Mina

Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana- y colgué el teléfono- de verdad quería creer, que Rei estaba mal por todo lo sucedido, pero algo en mi me decía que no era del todo cierto, porque había tenido que buscar a Darién?, y el también tenía sus dudas, solo tenía que haber ido a buscarnos, quizás solo quiere que seamos de nuevo amigas para estar cerca de él. La verdad es que todo este tiempo estuvimos mejor sin ella, ya que no había discusiones, ya que siempre se la pasaba peleando conmigo y con Mina, y en algunas ocasiones con Lita, ya que al parecer siempre hablaba de nosotras… termine de cambiarme, utilice una falda blanca lisa, no muy corta, una blusa negra de cuello alto que hacia lucir muy bien mi cuerpo, unas botas altas igual negras, solté mi cabello…

Ding, dong

Ya regrese, estas lista- entro sin mirarme

Si, cuando tú quieras-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso- luce hermosa, Srita. Tsukino- me susurro- te extrañe mucho-volviendo a besarme, pero ahora más apasionado, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo, me tomo entre sus brazos y me recostó en el sofá

Darién- susurre, no quería que parara- yo también te extrañe-acercándolo más a mi

No Serena- levantándose bruscamente- no puedo, estamos en tu casa, tus padres podrían volver…

Ding... Dong

Quien será?- dije molesta, al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa fue mayor- Rei, que haces aquí-

Disculpa por venir así, sin avisar, pero es…-

Perdón Rei, pasa por favor-totalmente sorprendida

Gracias- sonrió- Hola Darién- dijo molesta, al ver que Darién se estaba acomodando la camisa-

Hola Rei- dijo en tono seco

Y que te trae por aquí-

Serena vine a pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que dije, pero…es…que… las extraño mucho-

Olvídalo Rei, somos amigas, así que no importa- dije alegremente, dándole la mano

Gracias, Serena tu siempre tan linda…pero crees que las chicas me perdonen-

Claro solo dales tiempo…disculpa…pero que modales. Gustas algo de tomar-

Si, no es mucha molestia-

No, espera en un momento regreso con un poco de te- con una cálida sonrisa- Ahora vuelvo Darién- dándole un suave beso, gesto que la molesto-

Quieres que te ayude?- interrumpió

Ho no tú eres mi invitada- separándome de Darién-

Te acompaño Sere- tomando mi mano

Gracias Darién, ahora volvemos Rei-

Sere, crees que de verdad esta arrepentida- dijo Darién muy bajito

No lo sé, yo espero que sí- llevando el te- ya estamos de regreso- dejando la bandeja en la mesa- Rei no te gustaría que llame a las chicas-

No Serena, me gustaría que primero tu hablaras con ellas, si no es mucha molestia- tomando un poco de te

Horas más tarde

Serena, creo que ya me voy, espero no haber interrumpido nada-

No Rei-Darién prefirió no contestar, estaba lo suficiente molesto porque haber interrumpido la velada

Es que como te ves tan arreglada-

No claro que no, no te preocupes-

Adiós Serena, adiós Darién- sonriendo

Adiós- contesto secamente

Adiós Rei, y yo mañana hablo con las chicas-

Por favor, y si quieren pasan al templo, para que hablemos- despidiéndose con la mano

Por fin se fue- tumbándose en el sillón

Porque estas tan molesto, te recuerdo tu primero te reuniste con ella-

Si lo sé, pero…-se quedo callado-nada, porque no salimos aun nos queda algo de tiempo, pero primero pasamos a mi departamento para dejar mis maletas

No, ya sé a que no lleva esto-sonrojándome- y después tú no quieres continuar-

Entiende princesa no puedo, aun eres una niña-salimos de mi casa y subimos al auto- y bien a donde vamos, ya que hoy mandas-

Y si mejor nos quedamos en tu departamento viendo alguna película-

Tu misma lo dijiste, estar solos es peligroso-

No Darién, por favor, vamos- tomando su mano

Está bien si es lo que deseas- bajando del auto

Saludamos al portero, y subimos al elevador como de costumbre… solo a mirar una película…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hola niñas!!!

Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero les guste, tarde un poquito más de una semana (como lo dije en mi otro oneshot) de nuevo mil disculpas por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, solo que he estado de arriba para abajo. Que les cuento esta es mi última semana (si por fin) de vivir con mis padres, el próximo domingo estaré estrenando mi nuevo depa, ya solo faltan un poco de muebles (sala y el comedor, casi nada jajaja) tenemos lo principal… la cocina (no piensen mal) jajajaja.

Ahora si a los saludos…

Isabel: muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te hayan gustado los celos, espero que este chap sea de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto.

Kaoru Hatake: Hola amiga, cambiándote el nombre, que gusto me da ver tu review, verdad que si que mi hermosisisimo Darién se ve bien lindo, sin importa nada. Ya muero por saber que paso con tus fis, espero actualización pronto. Besitos te quiero mucho

Saly-Luna: Que gusto ver tu review, espero contar de nuevo con tu review en este chap, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto, ya sabes espero actualización

Oranjitenshi: Hi!! Espero y aun estés esperando mi actualización, si aunque ya se me tarde horrores, perola escuela, si ya se no hay escusa. Pero espero que te guste y que pueda contar con tu review. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo

NeoReina-sailormoon: Hola, mil gracias por tu review, y si tienes razón luego andamos de un lado para otro, que luego ya no sabemos dónde nos falto dejar reviews, pero me alegra que a pesar de las prisas, no olvidaras el mío. Cuídate mucho, espero que esta capitulo sea de tu agrado. Muchos abrazos

Sandra: ahora espero que este chap, si sea de tu agrado, y disculpa la tardanza, pero gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaste, me da mucho gusto de que a pesar no fue de tu agrado, esperas mi actualización. De nuevo gracias…Besos

Mayusagi: hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero contar de nuevo con tu review en este chap, y también espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar. De nuevo gracias, cada review me da más ánimos a continuar. Te cuidas mucho

Y ustedes que creen de verdad Rei estará arrepentida?? Ahí lo sabrán para el próximo chap

Bye besitos se cuidan mucho…


End file.
